Love wins, or does it
by MeMyselfAndAlex
Summary: This is just a story I always had an idea about in my mind. And because I love putting faces to characters when I read something I decided to use #Laylor #LauraPrepon & #TaylorSchilling as my main characters. They inspire so much and are gorgeous. This is a fan fiction of what many people might want or might not. Hope you enjoy. I am not a writer so I am just taking a shot at this
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Its been a year since we wrapped up the final season. I still remember it as if it happened yesterday. Little did I know the impact the couple of days to follow will have on my life.

I felt so empty and saddened that day by what I had to leave behind. The show also yes. It has been a part of my life for so long, but Laura…..  
We shot the last scene of the series and when I heard the words "cut" and "that's a wrap everyone" I felt this emptiness inside of me. I felt her slipping away.

"Hey Tay, do you feel like having dinner tonight. You know our own little wrap party. I know we had one already, but I just thought since me and you have been working so closely together for so many years maybe we can have our own little celebration if I can call it the." Laura's words to me after we called wraps.

"Uh, yeah okay. Let me just give Cathy a call and see if it is okay. It should not be a problem. I just want to make sure we had no plans" I replied

"I'm having the last of my stuff in my change room loaded into my car. Make your call and I'll meet you in front" Laura said as she walked towards her change room.

I am going to miss her so much. We have worked so closely together for so long. We were best friends for so long. I portrayed the roll of a lesbian and she was my heterosexual best friend happily married. We had so much fun shooting the series. The whole time through, as part of my role, I flirted with her and tried to sweep her off her feet, but she never completely fell for it. Eventually in the 9th season the writers decided that she would give into my charm in the last five minutes of the season finale. I remember it causing quite a stir under our lesbian fans as they have been waiting 9 seasons and eventually it happened. Season 10, the season we just finished, kicked off with us having sort of an affair, but also not full steam ahead as she is a married woman and obviously have some shit to work through.  
Obviously today we ended off the series finale with our characters living happily ever after.

In the very first season there was this spark between our two characters, but it also didn't take me very long to realise how amazing Laura, the woman behind the character was. I saw the danger signs back then. Yes I knew it was crazy, because I was in a very happy committed relationship with my beautiful partner, Cathy. She has always been so good to me and I really do love her so much. I knew I had to suppress these feeling I had towards Laura.

Gorgeous Laura, also very happily married or at least so I though. She never gave me any reason to think otherwise. She never indicated that she might have developed the same feelings toward me. We were just good friends. Working so closely and intensely together how can we not be great friends.

Ten years later it's all coming to an end and I feel all these different emotions I am not suppose to feel. I am an actress. I should have full control of my feelings. This is what a good actress does. She does not go and fall in love with her on screen lover. A good actress will control her feelings better. Maybe it's a good thing it all came to an end when it did. What if I couldn't suppress my feelings if there was one more season? What if I slipped up somewhere? It would have ruined our whole friendship. No, it's a good thing it came to an end now.

I'm going to make this call, go to dinner and put an end to this foolishness, This feeling of emptiness is absurd. I've got my plate full with my new LGTB club I want to open. I have been planning it since I heard the show got cancelled, so it's not like I feel and emptiness because of a lack of work. I've got plenty to keep me busy. I am going home to a wonderful woman. I have everything I need. The only thing I still need is to pull myself together and I am doing that starting right now.

"Tay" I heard Laura's voice coming from around the corner

Shit I have been standing here for so long lost in my own ridiculous thoughts I did not even note that 15 minutes has already passed an I still haven't made the call.

"Have you phoned Cat yet" Jane asked

"Shit sorry Pre" Pre is her nickname her friends call her or snaps. "I was standing here daydreaming. Its just difficult to process everything coming to an end you know. I mean it feels so unreal. If your in a hurry you can run so long and I will call you later to set up a time and a place?"

"Nope no hurry hun" Laura assured me. "its still early. There is still plenty of time to go home and drop off my stuff and have a nice long shower. I will wait for you."

Sower…. A shower sounds lovely. I would love to shower with you. The water drops running down your gorgeous face and down your beautiful dark hair down your neck and over…. I have all these images running through my mind " _Stop it Taylor and pull yourself together"_

"okay let me make the call quick okay. I'll be with you now" and I step aside

I just can bring myself to tear my eyes and mind off Laura. So is so god damn beautiful. Her long wavy black hair running down her back. Her perfectly beautiful complexion, her gorgeous big green eyes can burn straight through me. It's like I can sometime feel this burning sensation on my skin when she looks at me. Most often this happened during our more intimate scenes. Her perfectly formed, soft lips. They taste so sweet. Her fucking hot body with curves in all the right places….

"Hallo, Hallo" I hear the voice in my ear tearing my away from my thoughts. "Hallo"

"Oh hi love, sorry about that I was just…." I stop not knowing how to finish that sentence. I cant exactly say what I was doing.

"No probs babe. How was your last day on set? It was probably sad wrapping up your last scene" Cathy continued the conversation without taking note of my lack to finish a sentence properly.

"It was very difficult, you know, it being a part of my life for so long. Saying goodbye to my friends, they are like family to me" I say while looking at Laura and she stares back at me. "that is why I called love. I was wondering if it would be okay if I went out to dinner with Laura tonight, I hope we didn't have any plans I forgot about."

"I have plans, but they don't include you" she says with a laugh in her voice. "Did you forget.. I have the meeting with the producers for the new project I am working on, tonight. I told you about it last night, remember?"

"Of course. Sorry." I apologised for my lack of attention

"No Problem babe, so yes go with Laura. I would hate to see your friendship come to an end because the season came to an end. You guys should totally keep in touch. I will see you when I get home okay."

She is such a good, caring person which makes me feel even more like an ass about these feelings I have.

I wrapped up the conversation with Cathy very quickly after she re-assured me that she has no problem with my plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laura made a reservation at the _Hotel Grand._ I know she loves that place. Whenever, after a long day on set we and some other cast members would go out for dinner and a glass of wine to end of the day. She would always recommend this place, it was her favourite. I didn't mind it. It really didn't matter where we went. As long as I had the pleasure of her company for another hour or two in a day I was happy. We agreed to meet there at around 19h00 that evening.

The whole drive home and before leaving for the restaurant I had this feeling inside of me, a feeling I couldn't explain. A feeling of excitement mixed with nervousness. I felt like a teenager going on her first date. Even though it wasn't a date. It was a dinner between two friend to end of a very successful series. It felt to me as if knowing that the show has come to an end now and having no guarantees of when I will and will not see Laura woke up these feeling I have towards her even more.

I must have changed ten times that evening. I wanted to look good and nothing looked good. Obviously just the nerves kicking in. I eventually decided on a nice tight fit jeans, a red low halter strap top and some nice heals. There was a bit of a chill in the air so I threw my black coat over my shoulders.

I left the house at around 18h00. Even though it is only about a 20 minute drive from my house I didn't want to be late. The traffic can be so unpredictable at times, but sure enough I get there at 18h23. Almost forty minutes early. I sat in my car for a while just getting lost in my own thoughts. When I eventually snap back to reality I see that at least some time has passed and its 18h50 now.

"Good evening m 'am. Do you have a reservation with us this evening" asks the hostess behind the counter at the door.

"Uhm… Yes I do. I think it might be under Laura Prepon. I am not sure"

"Oh here we go. Table for two" She points to Laura's name in the reservation book. "Mrs Prepon phoned about two minutes ago. She asked to just let you know she will be 5 to 10 minutes late. She tried calling your phone, but got no answer."

I immediately realised that I never changed my phone from silent after the last scene was shot earlier today. Taking my phone out of my handbag I see there are 5 missed calls, all from Laura

"This will be your waitress for the night, Mary" the hostess introduced our waitress to me. "Please wont you show miss Schilling to their table"

"Yes m 'am" The waitress turns to me "May I take your coat"

"Thank you" I said as I slide the coat off my shoulders

She hangs the coat and lead me to the table. Beautifully set table on the other side of the room in the corner. Immediately I wonder if Laura had requested this table. I always request a table in the corner when I make reservations. I just feel it's more private and you can have a nicer time without being in other people's way and having other people listening to every word you are saying. For a moment I feel this little excitement inside of me at the thought that she might have requested this specially for me.

I take a seat as Mary hands me the wine list. Should I take the liberty of ordering a wine so long and let it breath until Laura gets here or should I just wait, I wonder. I brows through the wine list and see Simonsig Redhill Pinotage 2008. I know it's a favourite and decide to go ahead and other.

Mary arrives with the bottle of wine. She asks me if she can pour a glass for me, but I decide that I will wait for Laura and she can pour for the both of us. She smiles politely and makes her way back to the reception area. As Mary moves out of my view of the reception door I feel my whole body freeze up. Goosebumps spread over my whole body. She looks like a vision. She throws her head back in laughter while speaking to the reception lady. Her long black curvy hair sliding down her naked back. She is gorgeous.

As Laura approaches the table I can not stop looking at her. She looks absolutely ravishing. Her skin is so beautiful and looks so velvety. She also went for a nice tight fit jeans, a black low halter top and black heals. She loves her black. It looks like the strap of her top can just slide of her velvety shoulder at any moment. My heart skips a beat with every step she takes towards our table. Her mouth formed in a beautiful soft smile. I cant help but wonder if I will ever kiss those beautiful lips again. Will I ever feel her skin under my finger tips again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hallo Tay" her voice rips me from my thoughts. "You looked a bit lost for a moment there"

"Hey Pre. Sorry, I was just sitting here admiring the lovely décor. Maybe I can steal an Idea or two for my club you know" I lie with a little weak giggle

Laura sits and immediately signals Mary to come over

"I see you took the liberty of order the wine so long" Laura noted.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I know you like this one. Did you not feel like it tonight?" I asked a bit worried

Laura throws her head back laughing again "Whats up with you tonight. You seem so on edge and not yourself. Of course I want it silly. You know its all I drink. Would you pour for us please Mary"

I just cant keep my eyes of her. She is just so fucking perfect. How can one person be so perfect.

"So" I hear Laura's voice from across the table.

"So what" I aks

"So whats up with you tonight? Why are you behaving so weird"

 _Because ending the show today and knowing or not knowing when I will ever see you again, not knowing if I will ever be able to kiss your soft sweet lips ever again has made me realise more than ever that I am so in love with you. Head over heals in love with you._ All these thoughts running through my mind, but I cant tell her that now can I. She will run for the hills and our friendship would be worth shit.

"I am just sad about the show ending. Its been a big part of our lives for so long and I am rally going to miss you…. And everyone else you know" I added the last bit quickly

"Girl, I know what you mean. I am going to miss you to" she says softly and my heart sinks but I realise quickly not to read to much into, because Laura sees me as a very close friend. How can she not. We have been working together for what feels like forever.

"Your just going to miss laughing and making fun of me when I forgot my lines and you always had to correct me because you knew both our lines by heart. Gosh you knew my lines better than I knew them" I laughed

Laura laughs "oh you know it. After the first season I realised I would have to learn your lines as well so I can help you out. It was more funny the way you got mad at yourself for forgetting your lines as it was funny that you had forgotten them. You use to swear so much in alphabetical order" we both laugh so hard. I really did. All the swear words I could thing about from A to Z in order use to come out of my mouth. Sometimes I even punched and kicked into the air and Laura would cry laughing at me.

We spend the rest of the evening recalling some of the funniest and best moments on set and laughing so much our stomachs hurt. Imitating some of our other cast members when we remembered a moment where they got angry. We were actually just being silly the whole night.

We eventually ordered our meals almost two hours after Laura got there. We were having such a great time laughing and talking the thought of ordering our meals didn't ever cross our minds. Mary tried reminding us every 15 minutes or so.

"Your bill m 'am" Mary puts the bill on the table

"Oh here I will get it" I reach for the bill and Laura grabs my hand. Her touch, so soft and tender, so welcome. I can feel my blood racing through my veins as my hearts skips every second beat. I can feel her stare burning straight through me again. For a moment she looks lost in my stare and at that second I realised something. I am not sure what I realised yet, but I knew I realised something. I just had to put it all together.

"No you don't" she breaks the stare "I invited you so I'm getting the bill. When your club is open you can get the bill" She smiles

"Deal, but you do know it will be a LGTB club right. Not that straight people aren't welcome. I'm just letting you know what you'll get yourself into. A girl like you…" and I just stopped right there. I wanted to say a girl like you, an absolutely fucking gorgeous girl like you with such a sexy voice wont last long between a couple of lesbians.

"A girl like me what…" Laura insists I finish my sentence

"I'm sorry Pre, I honestly don't know what I actually wanted to say. I just meant you're a straight girl. Lesbians can be, well you know" I laugh it off

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a little stroll. I don't feel like going to bed now and I don't want to go sit up in my room all alone, but if you don't feel up to it…"

"No I would love to go for a stroll" I interrupted Laura's sentence. Something she said didn't sound right "what do you mean go up to your room and being alone. Are you staying at the hotel for the night? Where is James?"

"Yes I am staying here for a while" she says and I am shocked and my facial expression probably told the same story because she continues to explain "That is why I phoned to say I was going to be a bit late. I ran late leaving my house because James and I had a huge fall out. So because the dinner reservation was made here I decided to book myself into a room here. It's convenient. I got stuck in traffic on the freeway because of an accident and then I knew I would be late if I still had to carry my bags up to my room"

"Well how considered of you to let me know" I joke. "On a more serious note though, what was the fight about. Are you okay. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Things between me and James has not been very smooth sailing the last couple weeks. After I heard the show got cancelled I auditioned for a new series starting soon. I got the call last week that I was getting casted as the main character" she explained

"Congratulations" I say proudly. I am proud of her. She is amazing.

She smiles and continue "James is not at all happy about the roll, because it is as a lesbian detective. He does not feel me taking on another lesbian roll would send the correct message. He reads all the fan mail I get and people out there are so convinced I am full on gay and we, you and I, belong together." That sounds nice I catch myself thinking while she continues. "I tried explaining to him how much these two characters means to the lesbian community out there and what an impact our roles had on them. Some more than other. I like to believe that the work that we do helps the LGTB community and that it affects them in a positive way. Since I have been portraying this roll and been receiving all of this mail from fans all over the world I have such a clearer picture of what some of these people actually go through to be who they really are and to be accepted for that you know. Nobody should feel guilty about who they are. I want them to know that I, we, are on their side. He does not understand this."

I cant keep my eyes of her as she explains the situation to me and her passion for this makes her so much more appealing and sexy, if it's even possible.

"But lets go for a walk and then I will tell you more about it. I just have to go up to my room to go get a coat. I didn't bring one down with me. Do you have a coat? I have spare ones….?

"No, no. I am fine" I smile "my coat is hanging in the reception area.

She gets up and I follow her to the reception are. We settle the bill and get my coat. Laura opens the door and with a huge smile makes the gesture with her hand for me to go first. She always has time to crack a joke or make fun of something.

In the lift she presses number 12. Our lift ride and the walk to her room was all in silence. She opens the door and says with a silly smile "Welcome".

Why do you have to be so cute, I think to myself.

While Laura has gone to fetch her coat I stand by the window admiring the view of the city lights. It's a stunning view from this high up. Standing so close to the window I can feel there is a bit of a chill in the air and I think it's a good thing I brought a coat and a good think Laura said she was getting a coat before we go for our walk. I slide my hands over my arms and feel the goosebumps all over my body and decide I will put my coat on.

"Oh f….: as I turn around to go get my coat Laura is standing right behind me so close that I can feel her breath on my face giving me such a fright I nearly starter with my alphabet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she apologises. "I need to tell you something and I don't know what your reaction will be, because I know you are in a loving relationship and I am married, but I just cant keep it to myself anymore"

She is almost whispering. There is an urge combined with sadness in her eyes as she talks to me. I don't think my heart is beating anymore. Having her this close to me with her breath touching my skin with every word she utters. I can taste her sweetness in my mouth. Could she also be having these feeling towards me? The same feelings I have towards her. Could this stunning woman standing in front of me want me. I want to pull her closer and tell and show her exactly how I feel. I suppress the urge because I want to hear what she has to say. I have taken a step back and am now right up against the cold window but my blood is racing at such a pace I cant even feel the cold. Laura takes the step I took back she takes forward up close to me again. If she only knew all the things going through my mind right this moment, maybe she wouldn't have taken that step. Or maybe she would have. I guess that is what she is trying to explain to me. She stopped talking and now she is just staring at me as if she is searching my eyes for the answers even before she has asked the question. I can tell she is just as nervous as I am because her breathing has picked up a couple paces.

"I think I am falling in love with you" It's probably not going down in the record books for being the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to someone else, but at that moment I thought it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. How can it not be? This woman who has taken over my whole mind, this perfect, beautiful person standing in from of me is falling in love with me. Everything inside of me is jumping up and down. I have butterflies in my stomach. I think it's safe to pull her in now.

As if she read my mind she brings her lips even closer whispering the words "kiss me". Before I can even respond she plants her lips onto mine. We have kissed before. We kissed on screen many times before, but it was acting. This is it, this is the real thing. I feel the warm moisture of her tongue against my lips as she forces my lips apart and enters my mouth. I gave a little groan as my heart races. I put one arm around her waist and the other around her neck. I pull her in even closer, tighter up against me. All logic is now lost as we deepen our kiss into a passionate but fierce kiss. She swings me around with my back now up against the wall. I feel her lips leaving mine, kissing a path down my neck. She slips her one finger under the straps of my top and bra and pulls them down as she kisses her way to my shoulder. My legs cant support my body weight anymore. My knees are so weak. I have no control over my body nor mind. She kisses her way back up until she finds my lips again.

"Tay" She speaks softly against my lips. "Make love to me" I hear the words coming form her mouth while she now again deepens the kiss. Every bone, every muscle, every organ inside of me are screaming _yes yes yes_ but for a second I start to think logically or at least as logically as I could at that moment. The moment my body have been aching for. I don't want to do something she might regret in the morning. She might not be thinking clearly because of the fight with James just before our dinner. She never complained or showed any signs of marital problems. Is this really what she wants? The last thing I want to do is take advantage of a vulnerable woman even though I want her so badly.

While she moves her way back down my neck again I cant help but ask "are you sure". She brings her head up and looks me straight in the eyes. "I am sure. I want you Tay. I need you. I want to make love to you, I want to be with you. I have never been more sure of anything. I have never wanted anything more in my life. I have had these feeling for so long and I just cant let you go. I am so scared now that the show has ended that I am going to lose you. I cant bare the thought of never feeling your touch on my skin or your lips against mine ever again. I know you are with Cathy. If you want me to stop, please tell me now. I respect you, I will respect your decision. I don't want to break up you and Cathy. I just couldn't control myself any longer. I am sorry I didn't…."

"Don't be sorry." I interrupt her. I don't want her to be sorry about this. I wanted it as much as he did. I didn't know she felt this way about me. Had I known I would never have asked the question. Laura pulls away and turn around. All I can think is _no come back_. I'm standing behind her and I can see her running her fingers over her lips, over her forehead and through her hair. It wasn't my intention to spoil the moment, I just wanted to make sure this is what she wanted.

I step closer and fold my arms around her waist from behind. "I am just scared because I will never be able to let you go after this."

I start kissing her shoulder softly. I free one of my arms wrapped around her. I take her soft wavy hair out of the wan and kiss my way to her neck up to her ear. "Come with me" I whispered when my kisses reached her ear. I lead her to the bedroom. Standing in front of the bed I say "I am sure" and she assures me with one of her warms smiles. I pull her in closer again and start to kiss her passionately. This time it is my tongue forcing its way into her mouth first. She removes my top and I remove hers. I can feel her hands slowly making their way to the buttons of my jeans unclipping then and unzipping the little zipper. She kneels down and take my jeans off. Her hands slides up my legs and finally rests on my ass as she kisses my belly softly. I cant handle this anymore. She is driving me crazy. Its butterflies in my stomach, explosions in my head. I grab her by the arms and pull her back up. Kissing her I turn her back to the bed and push her down onto the bed softly. I remove her jeans and position myself on top of her. Rubbing our almost naked bodies against each other kissing fiercely. I can feel the burning passion and desire of our bodies against each other. Her skin is so soft.

The urge of wanting to feel her soft nipples on my lips leads me to remove her bra. I kiss my way down to her breasts my mouth vigorously searching for her nipple. I feel her hands in my hair as I softly nibble away. I kiss my way down to her belly cupping her perfectly formed breasts in the palm of my hands. While I kiss her stomach I massage each nipple between my two index fingers and thumbs. Every once in a while I can hear her giving a little groan when eventually she pulls me back up to her mouth and kisses me. "I need you to touch me" and takes my hand and slides it into her underwear. She is so wet, wet for me. That exact moment I lost all control I had over myself and so did she.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. I wish I could just hold you forever" I whispered against her hair while she was lying with her head on my shoulder and her face in my neck.

"I want you to hold me forever. Never let me go okay. I want to stay with you forever. I will never let you go. I promise. And with that we fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I wake up with some strange noises coming from the bathroom. It sounds like someone throwing up. Laura is not in bed next to me and I jump up. I gave one knock on the door and enter without waiting for a reply to the knock. Laura is head over the toilet bowl and not sounding very good.

"Hey… are you okay" I asked with the concern in my voice very clear. Unable to answer me knelt down behind her holding her hair back rubbing her tummy.

"Must have been something I ate last night" She eventually responded.

She leans back against me and we just sit there on the floor for a while. I can sit like this with her in my arms forever. This feels so normal. It feels so right. It feels like this is where I belong. It feels….. It feels….. It feels like home.

Shit, shit shit. Home, fuck." Laura jumps up looking at me with a question mark on her face. "Shit, I never phoned Cathy last night. She must be worries sick. I didn't tell her I was going to stay our all night"

Laura stands there with what appears to be a little of a satisfied smile on her face and a good evil look in her eyes "Well I guess you have a call to make then."

"Easier said than done sparky. What the hell am I going to say to her."

Laura steps closer and wraps her arms around me with her face in my neck "Well I guess you can tell her" she pauses for a little while "I guess you can tell her you spend the night with me and you had the time of your life and was so tired after the trip to the moon you just fell asleep in my hotel room" Laura jokes.

"its not funny" I sternly reply, but cant hold my laugh back. I feel so happy. "Trip to the moon hey. If I didn't know any better Mrs Prepon I would go as far as to say I'm sure it was not your first time with a woman."

"I never said it was and I never said it wasn't, Miss Schilling. I cant remember admitting once that I am completely straight." Laura responds with a sexy teasing smile.

I'm looking at her with a bit of a raised eyebrow. I learned the eyebrow thing from her. Except she looks super sexy when she does it. "we have been friends for 10 years and you never told me you were bisexual."

"I was waiting for the right moment to show you" she flirtingly winks at me.

"Shit I seriously need to make that call."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I seriously need a tooth brush." She laughs

Now where did I leave my phone last night. Walking to the couch I check my coat, nothing. I check my purse and there it was. 3 _missed calls._ No surprise they are from Cathy. 1 Voicemail message. I decide to listen to the message first. At least that way I would have some sort of an idea what to expect when I call her.

Hey babe. Listen, please give me a call when you get this. Something has come up and I need to talk to you. Hope you are having a good time. I love you" I hear Cathy's voice on my voicemail. She sounds calm and collective.

Oh if you only knew how much of a good time I did have. The message came through at approximately 23h00 last night. What could be so serious that time of night.

"Cathy speaking, hello" She answers

"Hey love. I only just saw your message. I am so sorry. I know you must have been worried sick. I didn't realise…."

"So I guess you didn't sleep at home last night either" She interrupts

What does she mean either? Where the hell did she sleep?

"Either" I ask. "Where did you sleep then"

I hear her laughing "That's why I tried getting hold of you. I had to leave for the UK late last night. As we sat down for the meeting at the restaurant we got a call. There's a huge crises. I tried calling you but soon enough realised I'm not going to get hold of you. Your phone is probably lying somewhere as usual, so that's why I decided to leave a message."

"You know me to well" I laugh "So how long will you be out of town for"

"I am not sure babe. I hated leaving without saying goodbye to you. I will keep you posted on everything going on here and when I will be on my way back, but I have to go now unfortunately."

"Okay no problem. And again, I'm sorry"

All of a sudden I feel something against my shoulder and give a little scream. I look back and Laura standing behind me and gave me a little kiss on my shoulder. She is doing her best not to make a noise, but she is having a good laugh at me.

"Babe, what's wrong, are you okay" I hear Cathy concerned on the other side of the phone.

"No everything is fine. I got a fright when housekeeping came around the corner."

Cathy laughs out lour "I will talk to you later okay, I love you"

"You to, bye"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Laura standing behind me wrapped her arms around my waist still unable to control her laugh. "What did I hear about 'out of town'" she asks.

"Cathy had to leave last night. She had to go to the UK. She didn't sleep at home either. She's not sure when she will be back."

Without any warning Laura spins me around looking at me with a guilty playful smile. "I like the sound of that." She smiles. "How about some breakfast? We can call room service. I'm not really up for anything. I don't think my stomach would handle food right now."

Standing there, looking into her gorgeous eyes I feel so lucky, so happy. I can have her ars wrapped around me forever.

I pull her closer and feel how our heart beat together "I think I will skip breakfast and go straight to desert."

"That might just be you the best idea you had this morning" she laughs and pulls me in even closer. Lifting my chin with her index finger, I can feel the passion burning as she kisses me. She pulls away and plants a little peck in my neck and just hold me. I can stay like this forever. It feels so right.

"Lets have that shower. I feel like taking our little stroll we were suppose to have taken last night. Or don't you quit feel up to it" I ask with a noticeable level of concern in my voice.

"I feel up to anything if it involves you, especially a shower" Laura laughs.

We spend the next couple days together just wandering the streets, sitting in the park just staring. Holding each other not saying a word. Spending some amazing time together. Laura still felt a bit sick every now and again, but didn't want to go see a doctor. She is sure it was just something she ate or her system is a bit down. At least she managed to keep some food down. She also managed to drink a lot of water and keep that down to. Cathy phoned me about twice a day just to keep me updated of her progress in the UK. Of course the news of her having to stay another day or two was very welcoming every time. This meant more time for me to spend with Laura.

The days just didn't feel long enough. I could not get enough of her company. With every minute passing I just grew more fond of her. I was falling more and more in love with her. I never, until this moment, knew you could love someone so much, so quickly. Laura didn't hear anything from James in days. It didn't seem to bother her either. If I asked her about it she just responded saying as long as she has me and can spend more time with me, nothing else matters.

"I'm turning down the roll" Laura breaks the silence as we're sitting on a bench in the park.

Obviously very shocked not really knowing why she would do something like that. This roll meant so much to her. I could hear the passion in her voice the other night when she spoke about it "No why?"

"I gave it a lot of thought. I know we eventually have to decide what we are going to do. Are we going to be together? Will I be getting a divorce? Will you be splitting form Cathy? What are we going to do? I don't know? We still have to figure all of that out, but what I do know is that I don't want to be far away from you. They only start shooting in 3 months time, but that is just not enough time. I wont handle being away from you for 6 months. Gosh I wont survive a day without you. I've got a lot of things in the pipe line. I will do something closer to home. I don't care what the role or job is, as long as I can come home to you every night.

"I don't want you to turn down something that means so much to you. Obviously I will miss you so much, but I can visit you, you can visit me. I will also be busy with my club, but will come down as much as possible. I could hear how passionate you were about this rill. I could hear how much it meant to you and I don't want to stand in the way if that." I reassure her

"and I don't want anything to stand between us. Besides you are the only woman I want to kiss" She plants a kiss on my temple and puts her head down on my shoulder.

"Well then if you put it like that… Who am I to argue?"

Cathy call later that day saying she will be back home in the morning. We agreed that I would pick het up from the airport at 09h00. A bit of a sadness came over me and Laura at the moment. The realisation that we would have to come to some sort of a decision and that now it is back to reality. We spend most of the day just holding each other, stealing a kiss here and there and forcing a smile or two. We didn't say much. We knew this is where we wanted to be and this is what we both wanted.

I woke up early the next morning and headed to the shower. Laura was still lying in bed, again not feeling well. I practically begged her to go to the doctor. She could not possibly still believe it was just something she ate. Not after 3 days. To my relieve as stubborn as she is, she eventually agreed. She got an appointment around the same time as I have to go and pick Cathy up from the airport. We agreed to meet back at the hotel at 15h00. Hopefully Cathy will be tired from the travelling and I would have to do much explaining.

We have to figure out what we are going to do. We cant sneak around forever. Besides, I will get busy with the club very soon which will take up quite a bit of my time. Sneaking around just wont do it. I feel like such an ass. I don't want to hurt Cathy. She is such and amazing, caring person. I will have to play my cards right. Hopefully sooner than later.

"Babe, I'm leaving now. You have to get up or you will miss your doctors appointment." I whisper in Laura's ear so she can wake up.

She opens her eye with a bit of an effort. I notice a bit of sadness combined with a bit of fear in her beautiful eyes. I know its because I have to leave now to go and pick up Cathy. I think she might feel a bit uncertain. Will I be coming back? What will happen when I see Cathy? All these thoughts must be racing through her mind right now. But even though I don't want to hurt Cathy I know this, with Laura, is where I want to be.

I lean down and plant a reassuring kiss one her lips and whisper "I love you" against her mouth.

I can see a bit of relieve in her eyes as she kisses me back.

"I have to go." I smile

As I reach for the door handle she says in her husky morning voice "I love you to".

Looking back I see Laura out of bed leaning against the bedroom door with her famous sexy smile which reaches her eyes. She looks happy, as happy as I am feeling. I blow her a kiss and with that I am out of the door unaware of what the day holds. That today will be the day that changes my whole life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Laura hasn't left my mind once since I left the room. I never really understood when people says they miss someone already even though they just saw them a couple of minutes ago, until now. It's been an hour since I left the hotel and I miss Laura so damn much already. How can you love someone so much, so quick? I have this emptiness inside of me when I am not with her. I want to be with her all the time, all day, every day. I know what I am doing is so wrong. I know that what I am doing to Cathy is so very wrong. But how can something that feels so good and feels so right be so wrong. Laura and I, we just fit. I love Cathy, I honestly do. She is great and I have the utmost respect for her. She has only always been good to me. It's just not enough anymore. It just doesn't fit anymore.

Someone once said _"you cant decide matter of the heart, its madness to try"._ I never really understood what they meant by that, until now. How do you stop your heart from falling in love with someone? From loving someone? No matter how many times you say not to yourself you still cant control the direction your heart goes. I didn't decide I want to fall in love with Laura. I didn't wake up one morning and said to myself _"Okay Taylor today will be the day that you fall head over heals in love with your co-star and friend Laura Prepon"_. This is not a decision you make. Love, matter of the heart, its not a decision. It just happens.

I woke up that morning still very in love with Cathy but when I arrived on set and saw Laura standing there in the distance with her tight jeans and tank top she took my breath away. I suppressed the feeling writing it off as a moment of weakness. And I mean come on, a girl aren't a rock. If you see something sexy your eyes and brain will acknowledge the fact. I thought it will blow over in a minute or two. It didn't blow over. Years later it still hasn't blown over. The feelings only grew stronger.

I would never in my wildest dreams have thought that she felt the same about me. She is such a professional. So good at it that nobody could even pick up that things weren't all that great in her marriage. She didn't drop so much as a hint. She was always walking around set with her gorgeous big smile. Always happy, always ready to crack a joke, always laughing at me when I forgot my lines. I cant help but smile when I thing of her.

"I hope that smile means you are excited to see me" I hear Cathy's voice so rudely interrupting my thoughts. Okay maybe it wasn't rude but that's how I felt at the time. I look up and there she is standing with the biggest grin spread across her face.

"Hey. Sorry I wasn't aware that your plane has landed. Welcome back" I smile back at her

"Thanks honey. I have missed you so much. Give me a minute, let me throw my bags in the trunk. Be with you in a sec."

Still my thoughts was with Jane. It's just about time for her doctor's appointment and I wish I could have rather been there with her. She needs me. I feel like she needs me. I want her to need me. I want her to want me to take care of her.

"Well I'm glad that's over and even more happy to be home" Cathy smiles as she enters the car and leans over for a kiss. I give her a weak little smile, the best I could do at that moment and return the kiss.

We drove in silence for a while. Cathy looks very tired and my thoughts are not exactly where they are suppose to be. I don't really feel like starting a conversation on even taking part in one.

"So what have you been up to the lastt couple days" Cathy breaks the silence

"Oh you know, this and that. Keeping myself busy. Laura is a bit sick so I spend quite a bit of time with her. She thinks it might have been something she ate the night we went out to dinner. I eventually convinced her to go to the doctor this morning. It definitely cant be something she ate. If it was it would not have lasted 3 days." I pause for a while "I hope she is okay"

Cathy must have noted the lever of concern in my voice "Oh don't worry honey, I am sure she will be just fine. The times I have seen her and the little I know her is enough to have convinced me that that one don't lie down for anything. Nothing gets her down easily, so she will be just fine".

A little smile forms on my lips as I really Cathy is absolutely right. Laura is a little fighter and she doesn't let anything get her down. She is way to stubborn for that.

"Yeah, your right. So you look a bit tired. Did you have a hard time" I try and keep the conversation alive.

"Hardly got any sleep and you know me, I cant sleep on a plane. I walk up and down the aisles the whole time. I would like to go lie down when we get home. That's if it's okay with you. Maybe we can go out to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. While you take a nap I will go check in on Laura. Should I make a reservation for tonight?" I would rather spend my time with Laura, but Cathy wont understand it as she does not know whats going on and now is not the right time. Not yet.

"You choose the place. Make it round 18h00. It gives us a bit of time to catch up" She smiles.

I send Cathy to go to bed so long while I get her bags etc from the car. I want to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. I want to be there when Jane gets there. When I get to the room with the bags Cathy is already in bed. I go down to the kitchen, get her some water, run back up the stairs, almost throw the water down on the bedside table, give her a quick kiss on the cheek and while running back down the stairs I shout "Bye honey".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As I approach the hotel room I noticed the "do not disturb" sign on the door. Immediately I worried that she might have gone back to sleep and missed her doctors appointment. I hope its not the case. She knows how worried I am about her and that I would not appreciate it if she had missed the appointment.

I insert the key card in the slot and open the door. The room is pitch black, dark. The nice thing about these thick curtains in hotel rooms. If you don't open them you will never know if it is day or night. Luckily the light switch is right by the door. As I switch on the light it looks like housekeeping was there already as the living room has been made up. I notice the bedroom door is closed and get this worried feeling inside me again that she didn't go to her doctors appointment and is still fast asleep.

As I'm getting closer to the bedroom door I start hearing soft music playing. I open the door and my heart drops. I stand there for a while with tears building up in my eyes. The sight in front of me blew me away.

The whole room was lit up with small scented candles. Lavender to be exact. One of my favourite smells in the world. I don't even know how Laura knew that. I don't recall ever mentioning it. The room is filled with red roses everywhere and here and there a white rose sticking out. In the corner of the room a small table with two Champaign glasses, Champaign on ice and another bunch of red roses with one white rose right in the middle. Standing up against the vase is a brown envelope with a ribbon on. On the right top corner of the table is the cutest little stuffed teddy bear holding a little gift box.

I walk over to the table and see the note:

 _Hey babe. I hope you like your surprise. I will be back shortly and then we can enjoy it together._

 _Inside the envelope is a surprise for you and in the small box Mr Bear is holding is a symbol of my love for you. You can open it or you can wait for me to open it. I hope you like it & I hope you accept what the envelope symbolise._

 _I never thought in my wildest dreams that someone can become so special to me in such a short amount of time. I want to be with you now and forever. Never let go. I know there is a lot of obstacles we have to overcome but with you by my side I can face anything._

 _I am happy Tay. You make me happy._

 _ALWAYS & FOREVER, I promise_

 _With all my love_

 _Laura_

The tears are running freely down my cheeks now. Happy tears of course. I don't know where she got the time to do all of this. We hardly left each others side the last couple days. It doesn't matter though. All that matter is that she is happy. She told me she is happy and I am happy, WE are happy. I also feel like I can face anything as long as I have her by my side. If I had any doubts I am now more sure than ever as to where I want to be. This is where I feel like I belong. With Laura by my side. The thought brings a smile to my face and everything is jumping up and down inside of me. I cant wait to see her and hold her and kiss her.

I hear a key card in the door and know its her. I am overly excited as I run out the bedroom door. I cant wait to see her, but the sight of her stops me dead in my tracks. She just stood there. Eyes all puffy. She was crying and she looked like she was carrying the world on her shoulders. All the excitement I felt was now overcome by fear. I walk closer.

"Laura, Babe what's wrong" I ask with a high level of concern in my voice.

Tears start streaming down her face and the only words coming from her lips is "please, just hold me". What the hell is going on I thought to myself. I take her in my arms and she cries uncontrollably. At this stage I am absolutely terrified. In all the years I have known Laura I have never seen her in such a state. I want to ask her again, but know she just needs me to hold her right now. While standing there holding her I have all the most terrifying thoughts running through my mind and I become increasingly worried until I cant take it anymore.

Still holding her tight I whisper "babe, please, your scaring the shit out of me right now. Please you have to talk to me. Tell me whats going on, please" I beg

"It's a fucking disaster Tay. Everything is just so fucked up" She says through the tears. Now I am really getting worried. I lead her to the couch and motion her to sit down.

"Okay, talk to me"

Still sobbing she just says "Two months"

Two months. Okay what about two months. I am so confused. "Two months what Laura. Two months what" I am getting a bit impatient only because I am so worried. I immediately regret my tone after the words left my mouth.

Laura ow looking up at me, not crying anymore. Giving me a look that could kill and returning the favour of the stern voice she says "Pregnant, I am two months fucking pregnant."

I let out a little giggle. I know what I heard but refuse to believe I heard correctly. I am sure my ears are playing some kind of a trick on me. The look on her face is now even more furious.

"What's so fucking funny" She glares at me

"No babe, I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say you are 2 months pregnant." I swallow hard. I know that is what she said, but I cant believe it. I refuse to believe it. What would this mean for the two of us? As I see the sadness build up in her eyes again I know it's true and all I could think is not now. Why now? Now when we just found each other.

"But it's okay right. I mean nobody has to know. We can keep it our little secret. You can get a divorce and I can leave Cathy and we can raise the child together. I mean…."

"He knows Tay" Laura interrupts me. "James knows I am pregnant. And that's not all. He also knows about us"

"Yes he knows Taylor. He knows everything" I hear a mans voice and jerk my hear up and see James standing in the doorway.

What the fuck is he doing here? How the hell did he find out? This is not good, not good at all. What the hell are we going to do? I am horrified at the sight of him. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I just sit there and stare at him with a blank expression on my face. Laura is sitting next to me elbows on her knees and hands in her hair.

"You are such a fucking piece of work Taylor" James breaks the silence. "I knew you were trouble right from the start. I am not stupid. I saw how you use to look at my wife at the parties you had for the show. I cant believe Cathy is stupid enough to have missed it. I never trusted you. I don't know what silly little game you are playing or how you brainwashed Laura…"

"Enough" Laura raises her voice to James "Enough. You don't talk to her like that. I am a grown woman and I can make my own fucking decisions. She did not make me do anything and there was no brainwashing needed. If there was any brainwashing involved anywhere in my life it must have been when I agreed to marry you. Now if you will please leave and go back to the car where I originally asked you to wait for me."

Wait for her. What does she mean he must wait for her? Surely she is not going with him. She is staying here with me. She didn't do all of this in the bedroom for nothing. We can sort this out. I am stunned. I look as she walks to the door to close it after James had left. She closes the door and lean her head against it with her back turned to me. I take a couple steps towards her and stop as she swings around.

"Don't" she says

"Don't what Laura. What is going on? Why is James waiting for you? Where are you going?"

"Home…. I have to go home. I have to go with him. I don't have a choice. He will ruin us both."

"What do you mean ruin us both Laura and more importantly how the hell did he find out? Why would you go with him? What about…."

"Us" she sighs "He can ruin us both because he has got pictures of us together. The other day in the park. I don't know how. We were so careful, but he has them. He must have had his suspicions and had me followed. He found out of the pregnancy because the stupid bitch at the doctor's office phoned him. He pitched up while I was waiting for the results to find out how far along I was although I already knew because that was the last time…." She pauses. "anyway it doesn't matter. I am so sorry Tay"

"I don't care if the whole worlds finds out about us. I don't care if he tries to ruin us. I don't need fame and fortune. All I need is you Laura. Please don't do this. I know you have got more at stake thank I do. I know that but we can work something out. Please don't go Laura, please" I plead as tears are running freely down my cheeks.

"He will take my child and my career Tay. I don't care about the career but its my child….." She steps closer to me and wrap her arms around me "please don't cry. I am so sorry, but there is no other way. I love you Taylor, so fucking much. I mean it and don't ever forget it. I am sorry."

She tries to pull away, but I cant let her go. I cant bring myself to break my hold on her "no" I cry. "No" as I release her from my grip. I plunge down onto the floor as she turns around and walks away. I feel the note from earlier still clinched in my hand and I throw it at her. "You primes" I shouted at her while the tears stream down my face. She looks back, down at the note and I can see her tears running down her cheeks. She opens the door and walks out. I am so numb still sitting on the floor. Crying harder and harder, more and more uncontrollably and all I can think of the whole time is _you promised, you promised, you promised._


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I post the chapter I would just like to thank 'Fan Laylor (Guest)' for your comment. "Nooooooooo! "( Why?! ( Fix it!" I don't know why, but your comment almost had me in stiches. At that moment it was just to funny. I am not sure if I am going to "fix it" just yet, but keep reading.**

 **Chapter 9**

I must have sat on the exact spot on the floor for just under an hour, crying and crying and crying. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I jump up immediately and take a leap towards the door "Laura" I exclaim, pulling the door open. It wasn't Laura, but Mary. The waitress from the other night. A tray full of strawberries, cream and who knows what else. She looked at me with so much concern in her eyes. I must look terrible for her to be looking at me like that.

"Ma'am are you okay."

I look at her with a bit of anger in my eyes. Disappointed to see her and not Laura standing in front of me. I my moment, not one of my better ones I might add I swung the door shut in her face. I proceed to the bedroom where all the candles are still burning. With each candle I put out tears starts running down my face again. Now I am angry, upset, fucking pissed off to be exact. I grab the waste basket and throw everything in there with more force than actually needed. How could she lie to me like this? This, everything in this room, everything that happened in this room, all a lie. If you really love someone it's not that easy to just leave like she did. How is it even possible to feel so much hate and so much love towards the same person at the same time? How could she do this to me? As I approach the table which held the gifts and the envelope I recall the words of the note " _I hope you accept what the envelope symbolise_." Even though I am so mad at this stage and don't give a fuck what the envelope could be my curiosity gets the better of me and so I decide to have a look.

 _Graham and Gunter Attorney's_ reads the heading. I run my eyes over the document and it didn't take me long to realise that Laura has filed for divorce. Not to long ago she wanted to divorce James to be with me and where is she now, where is she now? She left me behind to go with James. The thought of this infuriates me even more and I let out a yell of anger. If she really wanted to be with me this badly….. So badly she starter the divorce proceedings already how can she just give up so easily. We could have worked something out. We could get the best lawyers and James would not have been able to take her child away from her. Excuses, it's all excuses. She lied to me.

I didn't quite realise the time and completely forgot about Cathy and our dinner plans. I never even got to making the reservations. I was in such a hurry to get to the hotel, to get to Laura just to get my fucking heart ripped out.

"Hallo' I answer my phone trying to sound as cool, calm and collective as possible.

It's Cathy "Hey Tay, honey. What time will you be home? Have you made the reservation for tonight yet?"

"Cat…." I pause "we need to talk"

"Okay we can talk at dinner ton…"

"No. No I didn't make reservations. We need to talk privately. I am at the Hotel Grant. Please will you come here?" I just don't feel like going home and I don't want her to try and keep me there

"Hotel Grant" She questions with obvious confusion in her voice but inevitably agree to come over. I gave her the room number and I don't really know what I did the whole time waiting for her.

The knock on the door arrived to soon. I wasn't ready for this but proceed to open the door. When she saw me her face fell blank.

"God Taylor, what's going on? What's wrong? Look at you, why are you crying? Is it Laura, is she okay?" She askes almost distressed

Is it Laura, she asks. Yes it's Laura but no nothing is wrong. She is just fine, just fine. She is home with her husband planning their happy little life together and picking out baby names. What could possibly be wrong with Laura. I catch myself running these thoughts through my mind.

"Laura is fine. She is not sick. She is 2 months pregnant. So it wasn't something she ate or well I suppose that depends on how you look at things" I sounded sad and angry at the same time.

"So then what is going on Taylor?"

I don't know how to tell her. I don't even know where to start. I don't know what to say. I feel like it's the right thing to tell her because she is such an amazing person and does not deserve any of this. I would just never be able to feel about her and our relationship like I should after all that has happened. Maybe if I had a bit of time I would feel different, but I have to tell her the truth now and she wouldn't want me anymore anyways. "I had an affair" the words slip out of my mouth before I could stop it and I am standing there almost more shocked than Cathy.

"You had an affair" she asks says "okay…. When, Where, How, most importantly Who" She sounds very calm

"When – While you were away, Where – Here in this very room and Who – Laura" I say Laura's name so softly I could hardly hear it myself.

"Who" Cathy asks

"Laura" I say almost shouting her name.

We stand there in silence for a couple of moments. I can see the sock on Cathy's face and I think she is trying to figure out if she heard me correctly or trying to get over the shock for a moment.

"I am so sorry Cat. I never wanted to hurt you. Honestly. It's just something that happened. We didn't ask for it to happen. It just happened. I don't know what else to say. I never wanted to hurt you. You are a great person." Tears start running down my cheeks again. She didn't deserve this.

"Shit Taylor. You know I have always wondered about her sexuality but never in my wildest dreams did I think she would pursue you."

I don't know what to say. There is really no good explanation or excuse as to what happened. I can only stand there staring at the floor.

"Are you in love with her" She asks

"Please don't ask me that. Have I not hurt you enough already"

"You cant really hurt me any more than you already have, so are you" she questions again.

"Yes, yes I am" I might as well be completely honest now instead of lying and complicating the situation any further if it can even be more complicated.

"Okay, so what now Taylor? Where to from here? What is your next step?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

One year later. One year after the day I thought had ruined my life forever. Here I stand in my club with the opening night just around the corner. I am sitting in my office finalising the last couple order for the opening night when Mary enters.

"Hey gorgeous" she smiles warmly. "We are done with the arrangements of the furniture and décor in the VIP section. I need you to come see if there is anything you would like me to change or move or if you are happy as is."

"Sure thing. Even though I know everything will be perfect. I trust your judgement you know." I reply sweetly as I get up and walk towards her. I take a seat on the edge of my desk and pull her in closer. "Thank you so much for everything. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you, you know. You have been amazing."

She leans in for a kiss "Anything for you. As long as you are happy and smiling, I'll be happy and smiling. That's all that matters"

"You make me happy. Thank you" I small at her and pull her into my arms.

The day one year ago Cathy and I decided it might be better for us to rather go our separate ways. I just felt to guilty about what I have done to her and she was hurting to much at that moment to see a future for us. We parted with no hard feelings and we still have contact and talk from time to time. I guess you can say we are friends now. Something I really do appreciate as she is a plus to have in ones life.

After Cathy left the hotel room that day Mary came back very concern about the state she had seen me in and left me in. Not that I had given her any choice to leave me in that state, by slamming the door in her face. By the time she returned I had calmed down a bit, apologised for my behaviour earlier and invited her in. Her shift had ended so she sat with me for al while. I talked her ears off about everything that has happened the last couple days until after Cathy left and we decided to call it quits.

We became good friends after that day. She stood by me through the difficult time and helped me to eventually get over Laura whom I haven't seen or heard from since. I don't know how it happened me and Mary ended up together, but we did and I must admit that I am happy.

"Come, come" she breaks the embrace and silence "No time to stand around. There is work to be done here. We have an opening in two days" and I can here the level of excitement in her voice which brings a huge smile to my face.

She smiles, gives me a quick peck on the cheek and walk out "Don't keep me waiting" she shouts back.

I cant help but smirk whenever she is around. She is really good to me. She went through so much trouble after that day to keep anything Laura related clear from me and I stayed away from magazines and newspapers etc. She is always in the news and I preferred to stay clear from anything Laura related. There was times I felt like reading something in a magazine or a newspaper Mary had bought. If anything Laura related was in there, Mary would remove that firs and then give me the book or newspaper. Sometimes she would say 'it might be something you want to know. Must I leave it or take it out' and I would always ask her to take it out. I prefer it that way and it helped with the healing process. I didn't need to know anything about her. I didn't want to know anything about her. It would just complicate things.

"This looks amazing babe" I say as I walk into the VIP section. Everything is exactly as I imagined it to be. Funky couches and ottoman's are set in groups all around the section in groups with a glass table centre to every group. Right in the middle of the section is the round bar lit up with neon lights shining through the glass top of the bar. In one corner is the buffet area as we are really treating our VIP guests on the night. Most of the VIP guest consisting of close friends, family and cast mates.

Everything looks just perfect and I cant control the excitement inside of me. I walk through the rest of the place. The lights, the dance floor, the other 3 bars, the seating areas, everything is just perfect and I only have one person to thank for all of this. I almost run towards Mary almost running her over "Thank you, thank you, thank you" and after every 'thank you' I plant a kiss on her lips. I just stand there holder her for a while, wiggling from one side t the other and she just laughs.

Suddenly I feel her arms around me loosening their grip and she takes a deep breath and doesn't release it again. The moment my eyes met hers I knew something was not quite right as she looks from me to the door, from the door to me. I can see anger in her eyes and all of a sudden I go cold and cant get myself to turn around to look at what she is looking at. I didn't have to turn around to know. How the fuck did she find me?

After counting to ten I decide to turn around and I look straight into her eyes. She is still as beautiful as ever. I am stunned. I didn't think I would ever have to see her again. Or rather I had hoped I would never have to see her again. What the hell is she doing here? All of us just stood there in shock not saying a word, me clinching Mary's hand so tight I'm sure it must have hurt but she allowed it.

"Would you like me to get rid of her" Mary whispers in my direction.

I raise my hand in the gesture "no, its fine. I've got this." I revert my eyes back to Laura "what are you doing here"

"Well hallo to you to Tay. How have you been? I'm great, thanks for asking" she sneers at me sarcastically and I can see her eyes smiling but she keeps a straight face.

I can feel the anger racing through my veins. Who does she think she is? Walking in here after all this time with a smirk on her face as if nothing has happened. "I didn't ask how you are because I am not really interested in knowing but since you asked I am doing perfectly fine not that it has anything to do with you. So now that we have the formalities out of the way I will ask again. What the fuck do you want?"

A shocked expression spreads across her face "I saw the advertisement in the paper and I knew it must be your place. I was in the area. I thought maybe we can talk. I am not here to upset you Tay. I…."

"I think its better you leave" Mary, to my surprise, interrupts Laura. For a moment there I completely forgot that she was standing right behind me.

Laura gives a little sarcastic laugh "you should really send your staff for some people skills training because if this is how…."

"Fiancé" I interrupt her "Not staff, fiancé" Mary now standing right next to me, I can see a smile forming on her lips.

"What?" Laura says asks almost horrified

"Mary is not part of my staff, she is my fiancé" I say loud enough making sure she does not miss a word of what I had just said.

She stands there staring at me and Mary for a while and then again gets that little sarcastic smile "Are you fucking kidding me" she laughs "Your engaged to our waitress"

"Again, not that it's any of your business, but yes I am. Now if there is nothing else, please leave. I have a lot to do here" I reply coldly.

"I am really not trying to complicate things. I just want to talk to you. I need to talk to you. You owe me dinner, remember?"

I know she is referring to the night we went out and I wanted to pay the bill. She said when my club opens its on me.

I turn to Mary "Babe, please can you take Mrs Prepon to the reception area and make a reservation for her and her husband at the restaurant of her choice. Let them know the bill is on me. Just not next week Tuesday as we are out of town to meet with our wedding planner. Now then, send my regards to James."

"we…" Jane tries to interrupt me

I raise my voice a little "Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." I turn around and walk away.

I heard Laura and Mary arguing a while longer after I had left. I don't know what they argued about or what was said. I was sitting in my office, dumb stuck. I couldn't think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"she is gone. Are you okay?" Mary enters the room.

I try and give her a big reassuring smile but I know it was a weak attempt "Yeah, I'm fine. I am just shocked. I don't know what made her think she could just walk in here and pretend nothing ever happened. Does she have any idea how she almost destroyed my life? Does she know what we had to go through to be where we are today? The nerve she has." I am angry and sad all at the same time.

"Don't let her upset you. You have worked to hard to get to where you are today. Don't let her mess up, what took you almost a year to build, in five minutes. She is not worth it babe." Mary tries to calm me.

I know she means well but the words 'she's not worth it' is spinning in my head, round and round. Up and down. Back and forth and I know Mary is right. I have worked way to hard to be where I am today and I cant allow Laura to just walk in here and mess everything up again.

"Wedding planner hey" Mary breaks the silence

I cant help but let out a little giggle. "Yeah, sorry baby but at that moment it was the only thing I could think to say"

"Well…" Mary steps closer to me with a wicked grin "its not a bad idea"

"Not a bad idea, baby it wasn't an idea. It was just the first thing that popped into my mind to shut her the hell up and to get rid of her."

I note a level of concerned expression spreading across Mary's face. "Tay, I know we have only been together for approximately a year, but in that year I fell in love with you more than what I ever thought I could and still every day I fall more and more in love with you. When you mentioned 'wedding planner' I had this tingly feeling in my stomach and I realised that is exactly what I wanted. I want to marry you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I cant even imagine spending a day without you. We have been through a difficult time together which made us stronger you know."

I am stunned and cant utter a word. I cant think of what would be the correct response to this. I really do love Mary. I just never, until now, realised how far things has developed between us. I actually feel quite flattered that I mean this much to her and that she loves me this much. I am not questioning my love for her or visa versa, I just need to make sure that I am ready for such a big step currently.

"You know Tay, if you don't want to get married you can just say so. Did seeing Laura earlier rekindle old feelings, opened up old wounds" Mary interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh baby, no no no, not at all. I am so over her and that is all thanks to you. She has no affect on my life what so ever anymore. I am with you. I love you and this is where I want to be. I want to marry you. Its just all of it is happening so fast and my mind is struggling to catch up with everything" I assure her.

"Okay then. I just got so scared when I saw her you know. I know what kind of an affect she can have on you and if I ever were to lose you…"

"You wont lose me to her Mary. Why would you even think that. Do you have so little faith in my feelings for you?"

"Of course not" Mary kisses me softly "I'm just not taking any chances. You are way to gorgeous, sexy, amazing, for me to leave the field open for anyone, including Laura, to come and play on." With every complimentary word she places kisses in my neck.

"You know what, fuck it, let's just do it. Lets get married." Saying it out loud it actually sounds like a nice idea.

"Yeah, your sure" Mary asks and I nod yes. The smile on her face couldn't get any wider "Yeah?" she asks again.

"Yes" I reply and with that she pushes me down on the couch in my office. We are laughing and kissing and fooling around like two happy teenagers.

"Shit" Mary exclaims and I look at her confused "Rain check? Sorry Babe I have an appointment some of the suppliers and I am already 10 minutes late. Damn, I would have loved to continue this. I had so many ideas" she says with a naughty smile spreading across her face.

"Awh, well if you really have to go…."

She kisses me interrupting me "Yes, I have to go. Don't try and tempt me to stay. My boss can get quite feisty and I don't want to get fired. I kinda like being able to check out her sexy ass al day" she winks at me and gets up off me.

"She'll never fire you. I'm sure she likes checking you out all day as well." I flirt back as she makes her way to the door and disappears.

 **A/N: Hi guys. Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate every comment, Favourite and follow. I apologise for the short chapter. It's just that I didn't want to break up the next chapter, so it was either going to be one very long chapter or one short and one longer chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story so far. You are welcome to critique also.**

:D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After Mary left to attend to the suppliers I couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden she felt so insecure. I think I handled the whole situation with Laura earlier quite well. I didn't give her any reason to think that I would even remotely be interested in Laura or give her a second chance. I worked way to hard to get over her. I could never just open up my heart for her again. I am so over Laura and its all thanks to Mary. I don't know what I would have done or where I would have been if it wasn't for her. Why Laura had to come back here is beyond me. She has done enough damage in my life. Now she comes and creates uncertainty in my relationship by just pitching up here without warning. How dare she?

I cant help but wonder what Laura and Mary was arguing about. I didn't want to ask Mary earlier because I don't want her to get the wrong impression. I am sure it was nothing, probably just my curiosity getting the better of me. I am sure Mary was just being very protective and knowing Laura she would not back down easily.

As I walk around the club again looking at everything, I'm not really seeing anything. My mind is just not with me right now. My body is walking around but my mind is somewhere else. I start wondering if Mary eventually came to making a reservation somewhere for Laura and James and if she made a note of it.

I walk towards the reception. Looking around I don't see anything but the note book lying there. I page through the book, nothing. Go through the pile of business cards lying there still to be sorted into the business card holder, nothing. So I guess they never got around to making the booking. What so now my money aren't good enough anymore. Who the hell does she think she is? She reminds me that I owe her a dinner. I offer it to her and she rejects it. I pick the notebook up again and slam it down onto the counter in anger.

"Tay" My legs weaken at the sound of her raspy voice.

"Argh, Laura I thought you had left. Did Mary not tell you to leave? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. I don't want to know anything about you and I am definitely not interested in anything you might have to say. Do you not get it? I don't want you here?" I almost shout at her without even turning around to face her. I just cant look at her. It hurts.

"Yes, she told me to leave and I did leave, but then I came back. I need to talk to you Tay. All I'm asking is five minutes please." She pleads with me and suddenly I feel her hand on my shoulder. My hearts skips a beat or maybe a couple of beats or maybe its not beating at all anymore. Okay no its still beating. Just barely.

I quickly turn around and in one big movement I am far enough away from her to not be able to lay a hand on me again. I cant deal with her touch and neither can my legs. I stare straight into her beautiful eyes and her stare still burns right through my soul.

"Okay Laure. Firstly, it's Taylor. You lost the rights to any pet names a long time ago and secondly you have five minutes, speak." I say sternly and I can see Laura does not appreciate it.

"You know Taylor" and she makes a point of it for me to hear she uses my full name "can we at least be civilised. We are both adults here. I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here…."

"Why Laura, why did you come here?" I interrupt her "Why after one year, just as I started making progress and gotten over you. Why would you step back into my life and come and fuck everything up all over again. Please enlighten me" I snap

She stares at me with a horror expression on her face. She is trying to say something. She opens her mouth, but no sound is coming out. I am so furious right now. Why the hell did she even come back.

"Why did you even come back here Laura? I waited and waited for you a year ago. I hoped that you would come back. After all the promises you made me and what you led me to believe. You never came back. I waited. So why come back now, today. It makes no difference to me. It could have made a difference a year ago. I waited for you. Like an idiot I thought you would realise your mistake and come back. I waited" Tears are building up as I am reminded of that day all over again. "I loved you and I waited. Please Laura, please just leave. Please I am asking you to just go. Just leave me alone. You have caused enough damage and seeing you just unnecessarily opens up old wounds. I just cant do this again. I don't want to go through this again." I say in a much more composed, calm, soft manner.

Laura is looking at me with one huge ass question mark on her face. In actual fact she looks completely flabbergasted. I am wondering what it was I said which she didn't understand.

"Okay Taylor, I will go. I didn't want to upset you and I sure as hell didn't come here to fight with you. I will go, but I will be back because if I was uncertain before I came here I am now more convinced than ever that we really do need to talk. Better sooner than later. There's a lot of things we need to talk about." She takes a step towards me. She is so close to me right now I can take in every smell of her. I feel the reception counter pressing against my back. I cant move an inch.

She leans up against me, stretching to the side and place something on the counter. "I'm leaving you my number. My number changed. When you calmed down and your ready to talk, give me a call. Please Taylor, we need to talk. I will wait for your call. But I wont wait forever. I will give you a couple of days and if you haven't called I will just pitch up and I will make you listen to me. You can kick, scream and shout, but talk we are going to talk."

She turns around and walks towards the door. Who the hell dos she think she is throwing demands in every direction. Who says I want to talk to her. If I don't want to talk, I wont talk and she sure as hell wont make me.

As she opens the door in comes Mary "you again" she says to Laura with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Yes Mary, me again. It's a free world you know. I can go where ever the hell I want and its got nothing to do with you. If I can give you a word of advice, stay the hell out of my way, I am on to you" Laura sets Mary straight. I have never heard her speak to anyone like this before. She was furious.

"Don't for one second think that I am in the least bit intimidated by you Laura. You're the one who fucked up. Stop looking around for someone else to blame and take some responsibility for your actions. The only one to blame here is you." Mary hits back

What are they talking about? They are going at each other like there is no tomorrow. What do they know that I don't?

Laura turns around facing me again "Oh and Taylor, I did come back" with that she turns around pushing Mary out of the way almost bumping her off her feet and disappears.

 _She came back. She came back._ Yes I know she came back. What does she think I am delusional. I was talking to her. I know she came back.

"What was she doing here again Taylor" Mary speaks to me with a stern annoyed voice. "Did you…."

"Did I what Mary? Did I what? Did I wait for you to leave the club and phoned her to come back. No! I don't have control over other people okay. She just came back. I did not invite her over for a cup of tea. I honestly don't need this shit from you right now. I am going to my office if anybody is looking for me and to avoid an unnecessary fight or should I say bigger fight, do not follow me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tonight is the opening night of the club. I haven't heard from Mary since Laura was at the club two days ago. She left as soon as I slammed my office door closed, or so the other staff members told me.

I miss her. I miss her energy and presence around the club. It's just not the same without her there. I haven't tried to contact her. I decided to take the time to get my head together. There was just so much I had to process and make sense of and for that I needed time. Seeing Laura again out of the blue after a year was a huge shock to my system. I also realised that I might have been a bit to hard on Mary. Okay not might have, I know I was. She cares for me and was looking out for me. She has been there every step of the way of my healing process. She knows exactly what I was felling and what I was going through. I am going to call her later. I need to know is she will be at the opening tonight. Without her it would not have been what it is today. She played a huge role and I owe her so much. It just wont feel right if she is not there. I want her there.

"This is Mary" she answers her phone.

"Hey. How are you? I am so sorry I didn't call you earlier. I had so much to work through and process. I know I was a complete ass the other day and I want to apologise. You didn't deserve the harsh treatment I gave you. I am truly sorry." I explain before she could even answer on how she was.

"Baby, I am not mad at you. I know you were upset and I understood. I understood because I was there over the last year. I know how she affected you and what you went through. I didn't stay away because I was mad. I stayed away to give you the time you needed. I also owe you an apology for thinking you called Laura to come back. That was uncalled for. I just got scared I guess. I cant bare the thought of losing you."

"You wont lose me, I promise. And if I recall correctly I didn't really give you much of a chance to accuse me of anything before I went on the attack." I say with a laugh and Mary laughs on the other end. It brings a relieve over me, reassuring me that we are okay.

"So I will see you at the opening tonight?" I ask say

"Try and keep me away" She answers "Are you there already? I would love to see you before tonight. I missed you so much. We have some catching up to do."

"I missed you to babe. I'm still home. I will probably leave in the next hour or so. Still need to take a shower."

"Care for some company" She says as my door bell rings

"Hold that thought. There is someone at the door. I'll be with you in a sec or should I just call you back?" I ask.

"Wow, visitors so early in the morning. Sure you can ring me back later." After a brief bye we hang up as I approach the door to see who the unwelcome guest is. I am so not in the mood for people right now and not do I have the time.

"So how about that shower"

"Oh my…" I give a little screeching scream jumping into Mary's arms "You're here. I am so happy you're here."

"I missed you so much. When I got up this morning I just couldn't take it anymore and decided that I was going to come see you this morning whether you like it or not."

"I'm happy to see you" I cup her cheeks and pull her in for a kiss. She tightens her grip around my waist, pulling me in closer and deepening the kiss. A kiss speaks a thousand words and I can feel how much she has missed me. She runs her tongue over my lips and I let out a little groan. "Maybe we should take this inside" I suggest so the people jogging in the street does not trip over their own feet looking at us.

"Hmmmm" Mary moans against my lips "We can take it inside, but there is just not enough time right now babe. You need to go shower. We have got so much to do before the opening tonight. You want everything to be perfect right? And then tonight it's me and you babe. You'll know exactly just how much I missed you."

"Ditto" I say pulling her closer to me.

She lets out a loud laugh, spin me around and slap me on the arse. "Go. You have to go shower. Times not going to wait for us babe." I give her a sad look with lip. "Go, now." She says jokingly stern "or I will not be held accountable for the opening running late tonight or for anything that might go wrong."

I wanted to protest so badly but I know she is right. The signage people was going to come put up the sign outside this morning. We are expecting deliveries of the beverages. I need to sort out the caterers for the VIP section and make sure they are ready and everything is going according to plan. The band will be there at 12h00 to set up their equipment. I have a staff meeting later in the day to make sure everybody knows exactly what their tasks for the day will be. Its going to be a hectic night. We had so many enquires we eventually made a guest list. If you name is not on the list, no entry. I was not very happy about this arrangement, but unfortunately we are limited to the number of people we can allow entry and I don't want to piss anyone off on the first night.

"Wow, that was fast" Mary says as I come down the stairs 30 minutes later. "Are you excited"

"I am excited, I am nervous, I am scared something goes wrong, I am positive nothing will go wrong. Argh I have all these emotions, but most of all I am excited. especially since you are here. I am so glad you are here. I would never have been able to do this without you. Thank you for being here."

"We'll I am just excited because you are amazing and I know nothing will go wrong. Tonight will be perfect. Just as perfect as you." Mary is always so good at calming my nerves. "oh yes and before I forget…." She sticks her hand in her jacket pocket "The other day when I went to ' _see suppliers'_ " she makes air quotes "I actually went out to go get you something and I wanted to give it to you tonight, but I missed you so much I just want to give it to you now." She presents the little square box to me. "I don't want to push you to get married, but I would like you to wear this and when you are ready and when the time is right we can start planning the wedding, but for now, Taylor Schilling, will you just do me the honours of wearing this ring and calling yourself my fiancé….. Again" and we burst out laughing at the ' _again'_ thinking back to the day I called her my fiancé and we weren't even engaged.

"I would love to be your fiancé and wearing your ring and I promise to not make you wait to long before we set a date." I hold out my left hand for her to put the ring on my finger.

"I love you so much Taylor, so much" she pulls me in for a kiss and I wrap my arms around her neck.

 **A/N: I am not very happy with this chapter. I really struggled writing it. I re-did it maybe 5 times and I am still not very happy with it. I will make up for it. Enjoy :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The place is really starting to fill up now and so far so good. The day went smoothly. Busy as hell but we made it to the opening hour. Mary and I didn't really see much of each other throughout the day as she had her tasks to take care of and I had mine. Every now and again I would notice the ring on my finger and I would get a smile on my face reminding me of how happy I am and just how perfect this day is going to be.

"Wow babe, you still manage to take my breath away" I hear Mary's voice behind me as she comes up close wrapping her arms around my waist and planting a soft kiss on my bare shoulder. I wore a low cut red dress reaching just above the knee and silver sandals. My hair is hanging loose with just a bit of a curl in them.

"Wow yourself" I smile at her as I turn myself around still in her embrace. "You look beautiful. Argh I missed you today. We were so busy we didn't even have time for each other."

"No worries babe, tonight its be and you and tomorrow we can spend the whole day together. No work on Sundays." I throw my arms around her neck and rest my chin on her left shoulder.

We stand in each others embrace for a while. I have a smile the whole time as I can see full view of the door and see every expression on the faces of the people entering. They all look in awe. This makes me very happy. We did a great job. Suddenly the smile falls of my face and I utter the words "fuck me" without realising I said it out loud.

"What up babe, whats wrong" Mary questions as she brings a bit of distance between us so she can look at my face.

I realise quickly that if I tell her this will not go the way I want it to go. I do not have the energy for this. I force a huge grin on my face "Nothing I cant handle. Please will you go make sure everything is going according to plan in the VIP area. I will see you up there in a bit."

"Sure, if you need me you know where to find me" She smiles and leaves me with a deep kiss.

I approach the entrance "Well I guess I forgot to give them the list of names which was banned from the place" I say as I am standing right behind Laura.

She almost jumps, obvious that I gave her a fright. She turns around and I could easily utter Mary's words right about now even after all the fucked up shit she has done she _'still takes my breath away"._ Black leather pants with a loose black button shirt. Her long black locks falling down her back and some hanging over her shoulders to the front. She pulls of black leather pants. Damn.

"There's a banned list" she laughs "Are you fucking kidding me"

Against my will a little smile forms around my lips "No not really" more serious now "but if there was your name would have been on it."

She looks at me with her sexy little smirk and I feel like smacking the shit out of her right now "you never called" she says.

"yeah, as you can see, if you actually stop undressing me with your eyes and look around, I have been busy" I say sarcastically. "And besides, two days is not exactly a couple of days"

"Actually it is. A couple is 2" She laughs at me and before I could think of a response "but I am not here to talk to you tonight okay. I am here as a guest. I normal guest like all the other people just checking out the new joint in town. That's it. You don't have to talk to me or see me or anything. I just really wanted to be here."

"How the hell did you get in here anyway. We had a list of approved people" I question her.

"Well apparently your bouncers at the door didn't think my name would have to be on the list. I just walked straight to the front and they opened the door without even thinking twice." She says quite proud of herself.

"Well I would have to talk to them about that then. But now that you are here….."

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting. I just really needed to go." A tallish woman with light red hair interrupts me and loops her arm with Laura's.

"Taylor, Angie, Angie, Taylor" Laura introduce us

Angie looks at Laura with a raised eyebrow and softly as if she didn't want me to hear says "The Taylor" Laura nods and she turns to me holding out her hand "Very nice to finally meet you Taylor. I've heard a lot about you. Not all good unfortunately." She laughs "No just kidding, but its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to" I smile. "So…" I look at Laura again "as I said, since you are here now, let me hook you up with VIP access. Many of our friends slash cast mates are up there. You can go hang with…" I pause and think ' _shit Mary is up there. I send her there'_. I scratch my forehead, thinking. Laura and Angie looks at me puzzled. Okay I will talk to her. Its not like I invited Laura or anything.

"The fiancé up there then" Laura interrupts my thoughts.

She is just loving this, isn't she. Well two can play that game. "No, no, well she is yes but it's no problem, its fine. Come on, follow me."

I lead them up to the VIP area and arrange for them to receive the bands needed to access the area. So far I haven't spotted Mary yet. I would like to give her a heads up before she bumps in to Laura. I take Laura and Angie over to some of our mutual friends. "Okay, so I will leave you at it. Enjoy yourself. The buffet is over there" I point to the buffet, turn to Laura and say "No I don't owe you anything anymore. There is your dinner." I sarcastically wink as I walk away. I can feel her eyes burning into my back. Take that.

I eventually spot Mary on the other side of the VIP area with some friends of ours. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind. "Hey, can I talk to you real quick."

"Sounds serious, something wrongs" she asks a bit concerned.

I give her a little reassuring smile "No nothing is wrong babe I just wanted to….."

"tell me that Laura is here" she interrupts me. She gestures over my shoulder with a nod. She returns her eyes to me "It doesn't matter babe. Don't worry about it. This is your night and I will not let anything spoil it for you okay."

"I really didn't know she was coming. Mike at the door just let her in. She wasn't even on the list. We should have made a ban list." We laugh at the suggestion. "But seriously though. Lets just ignore them okay." I lean in for a kiss "Okay?"

"Only if I can steal you for a dance or two. You cant work all night" Mary suggests.

"Work, who's working. Come on, lets go burn up the floor." I grab her by the front of her belt and leading her down the stairs to the dance floor.

The rest of the night went smoothly and everybody seemed to have enjoyed themselves much more than anticipated.

I didn't see much of Laura the rest of the night. I preferred it that way. We would pass each other on the dance floor or at the bar, but not much talks. Just a smile here and a nod there. I'm not even sure when she and Angie eventually left.

 **A/N – I know some of my chapters are short, but I don't want to over kill. I want to tell the story of the chapter and end it there.**

 **Thank you for all the likes, reviews, messages etc. I really appreciate them all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Lets Laylor, what do you say? It's a longer one.  
Budda1127 – Your answers to your questions to follow shortly. ****  
Guest – Mary's thing will be revealed soon  
Guest – You'll be happy to know they're talking….. Next**

 **Chapter 15**

Mary and I spent Sunday at my place, ordering take out, watching movies, cuddling, napping, everything but as much as sticking our heads out of the front door. After the success of the opening night we thought we deserved it. I have to admit the lazy Sunday is taking its toll on me today. I hate Mondays. The percolator in my office is running its second pot of coffee now and it's not even 10am yet. Mary went down to visit her mom for a day or two so I have to manage everything on my own. I never knew it could possibly be so much work just to place orders, receive deliveries, double checking everything, sourcing talent to perform and the list goes on and on.

When the percolator eventually finished running the second pot of coffee I get up and pour myself some.

"Still a junky I see" I hear the raspy voice behind me giving me such a fright I spill half the cup down the front of my white t-shirt.

"Fuck. Ouch. Seriously. So you make a habit of it to sneak up on people." I say without turning around. No need to turn around to know who that voice belongs to.

"Shit, I am so sorry, really. I didn't mean for you to spill." I can hear the amusement in Laura's voice.

I spin around and give her a stern look "I really should talk to my staff about letting you in here all the time."

She is now laughing without trying to even hide it by the sight of the spill on my shirt.

"Fuck you." I throw at her walking over to the closet in my office and pulling out one of the club t-shirts I ordered. "Excuse me." I whip around and disappear into the little restroom located in my office.

When I came back out Laura had made herself quite at home, leaning back on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand, reading the morning paper. The cheek.

"You've got to be kidding me. Feeling at home are you?"

She looks up with a raised eyebrow "Nice shirt" Our shirts are black with the club name 'Tilt' in bright pink on the front across the chest.

"Don't do that" I say

"Don't do what" she laughs

"That thing you do. That thing where you raise your eyebrow with your sexy little smile thinking that I would just melt and forgot that I completely not interested…"

"Sexy smile hey" she interrupts me with exactly that again. That smile.

"Oh go away already. I didn't mean it like that" I say quite irritated. "Go bother your husband. I'm busy"

"I don't have a husband" she replies quite calmly now looking down at the paper again.

I'm taken aback by this quite a bit and can't help myself but to look at her left hand and notice that there is no ring but I refuse to give her the satisfaction of responding to the comment "Well then don't you have a child to take care of or something."

"Miscarried" she responds this time softer and not quite as chirpy.

' _Nice fucking going Taylor. Idiot'_ I think to myself. "Wait, what? Shit sorry Laura. I didn't know. I didn't mean to…." I don't even know how to finish that sentence. I walk over to her and sit on the other end of the couch.

"So what does 'Tilt' mean or stand for or symbolise" she points at my shirt.

"To Indulge Life Together" I smile shyly.

"Nice. I like it"

"Laura, seriously though. What happened? When did you get divorced and the…." I can't say it.

"Damn girl. You don't read much do you. It was all over the gossip magazines and some papers." Laura questions me.

This must have been what Mary meant about a month after that day when she said it might be something I would want to know. Well I can't blame her. It was my choice. "Well actually I do. In the last year just nothing concerning you. I asked Mary to remove everything about you in all the papers and magazines before I took them." She gives a little sarcastic grunt when I mentioned Mary's name.

"Hmmmm." She shakes her head in understanding "Well, the miscarriage happened the day after…." She seems to be searching for the right words "Well the day after I left you at the hotel. I was only two month and they explained to me that the first 3 months of the semester is very crucial and all the stress I was under at that stage played a big part…."

"I'm so sorry" I interrupt

Laura continues "I don't blame you. So when I got home that afternoon I packed all my things and moved out. It took me a couple of days to process everything and find reason. That would be the 3 or so days I didn't try and call you anymore" she laughs "and as you know, well if you opened the big brown envelope on the day, I had already filed for divorce so I just continued that. A month and a half later my divorce was finalised. I had moved into my own apartment and here I am today."

"Wow" I think of what to say. A bit unsure I ask "So you and Angie?"

"Hell no. Angie and I are just friends. She was my person through everything. That would also be the explanation of her ' _I heard a lot about you'_ on Saturday night. Nice ring by the way." She notice towards the ring on my finger.

"Yeah, thanks" I say feeling a bit guilty, pushing my hands between my crossed legs. Trying to avoid that subject "So have you been, you know, dating"

She does that thing again. That eyebrow and smile thing looking me in the eyes "Taylor Schilling you are an engaged woman and you are asking me if I am involved with anyone. I never took you for the…."

I playfully push her "I'm not. I'm just asking. You've been nagging me to talk for days now, so now we're talking."

"Well no, I left you the key to my heart in the hotel room that day and you never send it back to me. So I was unable to open my heart to anyone else. That's why I needed to talk to you so desperately. I had to get the key back otherwise I will be alone for the rest of my life. Unless there is a reason you want to keep it."

"Can you like never just be serious?" I snap at her.

She's laughing her ass off "I am being serious"

"Well I don't know what you are talking about. I let you go a long time ago." I say with a straight face looking into her beautiful eyes.

"OMG, you never opened it, did you. What did you do with it? Just threw it away? Left it there?"

"What are you on about woman" and with that I realise exactly what she is talking about. The day in the hotel room on the table where the envelope was there was a teddy bear and the teddy bear was holding a little gift box. That must me what she was talking about. I get up off the couch and retrieve an bunch of keys from my desk. I walk over to the wall on the opposite side of the couch, remove the painting against the wall which now reveals a big safe. Unlocking the safe I retrieve a small black bag. Lock the safe, put the keys back on the desk, walk over to the couch and throw the black bag on her lap before taking my spot on the couch again. She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face. I never opened the gift. Mary collected all the stuff from the room that day and brought it to my house. The bear was still holding the gift. She put it in this exact same black bag and told me to keep it. Maybe I would want to open it in a day or two. When I found the property for the club and had the safe put in I brought it here. I couldn't get myself as far as to throw it away or ever opening it to be honest. I also did want Mary to worry about it. I don't even think she knows I still have it.

Laura opens the bag and pulls out the teddy. Still in his arms sits the gift box. "So you really never opened it then? If you weren't going to open it why did you keep it?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want to open it now?" she holds out the box to me.

"I'd rather not"

"Oh come on Tay. Aren't you even just a little bit curious?" I am now, I think. She's swinging the box in front of my face playfully, laughing.

"Okay" I grab the box "But this doesn't mean anything. I just want to give you your key back so you can leave me alone."

I start to slowly unwrap the box. For some reason I am very nervous to find what is inside. After I threw the wrapping paper to the side I lift the lid to reveal a folded piece of paper and a gold charm bracelet. There is only two charms on it. One heart and one key. Obviously the key she was talking about. I can feel Laura's eyes burning on me all the time not wanting to miss a second in case she can pick up something from an expression on my face. I try and keep my face as straight as possible. I open the folded piece of paper, a note, which reads as follows:

 _Tay_

 _I wanted to get you something special to let you know exactly how I feel about you and the promises I want to make to you. I cant make all of them at once but I am planning on having a future with you and so I will make you more promises as we go._

 _For now I promise you two things, hence the two charms_

 _The heart symbolises my love for you. I want to love you forever. I will love you forever  
The key symbolises that now you hold the key to my heart. My heart belongs to you._

 _Just to give you an idea of other promises I plan on making to you in future I have made a list below so you know what to look forward to._

 _Dog/Cat/Fish – I will still decide. This I will get you when I am ready to have a pet with you  
House – This I will get when I want you to move in with me. I'll get this one soon *wink*  
Toddler figure – When we're ready  
Wedding bands – When we're ready.  
Palm tree – For the best honeymoon ever._

 _I can keep the list going but it will take up to much time reading it. Time we could instead spend cuddling._

 _The last charm I will ever give you as a cross. This I will give you when I am grey and old and annoying and on my death bed, because I will love you till the day I die and even when I am grey and old I think I would still feel like there was just not enough time to show you just how much I love you._

 _I hope you like it._

 _Love_

 _Laura_

While reading the letter I failed to notice the single rear running down my right cheek. I was clinching the bracelet in my hand so tightly it started to hurt.

"So?" Laura's voice rips me back to reality.

"I can't. I can't do this again. Please, please just go." I am begging her and I can see she is all confused.

"Why?"

"Because you cant just come in here and do this to me again. You ripped my fucking heart out and tore it to pieces a year ago. I cant allow you to do that again. Please just leave. Leave me alone, please Laura. I am begging you" Tears now falling freely.

"Okay, fine" She nods "I will go….. For now, but I will be back. I'm just going to give you time to calm down and then I will be back. Just so you know I really do have a reasonable explanation. I just need you to give me the time. I don't expect you to come back to me. I know you are engaged and its fine. I respect that." She gets up and walks towards me where I am still sitting on the couch, bends over and places a soft kiss on my wet cheek where the tear had run down.

After she left I remained seated on the couch running my fingers over my cheek for about 20 minutes just thinking about everything this morning.

She might think she has a reasonable explanation but I guess its up to me to make that judgement, if I decide I want to hear it.

I have to admit, the bracelet, the note, well that was kind of romantic. I cant stop the smile as I look down at the note and bracelet once more before locking it back in the safe and returning to my desk to get some work done. Hopefully I can get some work done.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mary hasn't returned from her mom's yet. She was supposed to only go for a day or two. It's Wednesday and she is not back yet. She called late last night to let me know her mom is more ill than what they have anticipated so she decided to stay a couple of days longer. I offered to join her there from Friday afternoon. Luckily the manager I have in the club is very reliable and knows his way around. He has been in the industry for years, so he would easily be able to handle the weekend rush on his own. I am not worried. Besides Mary was there for me when I went through a difficult time and now is the time for me to return the favour.

My buzzing phone notifying me of an incoming text brings me back from my thoughts.

 _ **From: Laura**_

 _ **Coffee? Feel like talking yet?**_

I saved her number when she gave it to me the other day. I never gave her my number and realise she must have gotten it from a business card. Or maybe Mike at the door gave it to her. He seems to be taken by her seeing that she's allowed access when ever she wants. I really have no hard feelings towards her anymore. I am over it and she will never leave me alone until we talk so lets just get it out of the way.

 _ **To: Laura**_

 _ **Lunch? I'm starving.**_

 _ **From: Laura**_

 _ **Must I pick you up? You at Tilt?**_

 _ **To: Laura**_

 _ **Meet me at the corner café just down from Tilt. They have the best tramezzini. 12h30 okay?**_

 _ **From: Laura**_

 _ **Can't wait xxx**_

 _ **From: Laura**_

 _ **Sorry taking back the xxx**_

I can't help but laugh at the second text. It came through so fast I don't know how she typed and send it in less than 30 seconds. 

As I enter the café I scan the seating area and notice Laura is already there. She is sitting right against the back wall in a booth. I notice her looking down to her watch and wonder if I am late. Looking at my own watch I notice it is only 12h27 so I am on time.

I slide into the booth opposite her. "I'm not late am I?"

"Jeeez" she jolts her head up "A bit of a heads up there next time"

"Payback for the coffee incidents don't you think?" I smile at her.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'll let it slide this time. Thank you for agreeing on seeing me."

I nod "Well I had to do it some time or another otherwise you will just not leave me alone will you. Still a hard ass hey?" I comment.

"Once a hard ass always a hard ass, you know me" she says proudly flipping her hair over her shoulder.

We sat in silence for a while staring at each other with half smiles on our face. I was wondering what she was thinking about. I was just thinking how beautiful she still is. She really still does take my breath away. Both our hands are stretch out flat on the surface of the table. Only just inches apart. Laura slides her hand closer to mind never breaking eye contact, she strokes her index finger lightly over the tips of my fingers. Even this light trough of hers sends a warmth through my body. I have always loved her touch.

"Are you ready to order" the waitress causes us to break eye contact and Laura retracts her hand. We both give the waitress a death stare not that she has done anything wrong. Obviously both of us realising this we soften the expressions on our faces and order our drinks and meals at the same time.

"Now, don't get mad" Laura speaks first and I wonder what there is to get mad about "But I got you something."

"Something?" I question and she slides a flat square small box across the table. By the smirk on her face I can tell she is up to no good "What is this?" I smile at her.

"Well if you don't open it you wont find out now will you."

"You cant buy me gifts. We are not there…."

"Shut up and open it" She interrupts me sounding quite excited at the same time.

I take the box never taking my eyes of her. She is just sitting there with a naughty smile on her face. Still looking at her I lift the lid of the little box and she nods down to the box for me to look at it. I look down at the little box in my and I just cant hold back the little giggle escaping me.

"You're such an asshole you know that right." I laugh at Laura

Laura now laughing harder than me "How does giving you a piece sign charm make me an asshole. I come in piece. Come on, you have to admit, it's kind of sharp?"

I nod in agreement. "It's nice. Thank you. It's funny and it's nice" Now more serious "Can I ask you something?"

"We are here to talk. You can ask what ever you want." Laura confidently replies

"I know you tried calling a couple of times. I refused to take your calls, I know, that was my fault. I didn't know what you wanted to talk to me about and I didn't want to find out. I was sure you would just try and justify your decision to leave and ask for forgiveness to make yourself feel better, but what I want to know is why you thought you had no other choice but to leave with James. What were you so scared of? I know you said that you were scared he would take your child away from you but it would have been just as easy. You got spooked, why?" I want to know

"I don't have the answers you are looking for. I guess everything at that moment was just to much for me to handle. I was married to James but I loved you. I was pregnant and didn't have the energy for the fight he was going to put up and I didn't want to put you through all of that. I guess I took the easy way out. I thought it would be the easy way out for both of us. I know it's a poor excuse. I honestly was not thinking clearly that day. I was so shocked and confused. I realised my mistake as soon as we got home and James starter throwing insults around. I….."

"if you realised your mistake why didn't you come back." I interrupt her again. It's a bad habit. "I was there for another 2 hours after you left. Why didn't you come back? It could have been so much different."

"I came back Tay. When I got to the hotel you had already left."

"And you made no effort to come and find me. You knew where I lived. Come on Laura if you really loved me that much you would have made some kind of an effort….." Laura's hand hitting the table cut off my sentence right there. She looks angry. It's only now that I realise this. "Your getting angry right now?" I ask "You have no right to get angry right now Laura. You left me okay. I waited for you."

"And I came back" She responds through her teeth, jaws clinched together. "Why don't you fucking ask your fiancé about that? She was there packing up your shit to take to your house as per your requested so I gave her a letter to give to you. I didn't want to rush over to your house before you read the letter because I was not sure if you were pissed of at me and if you wanted to see me. I know you never got the letter. I realised that the first day I came to Tilt. What do you think Mary and I argued about after you went back to your office? I realised she never gave you the letter and I confronted her about it. When I came back later that day and bumped in to Mary as I left I turned around and told you ' _I came back'_. Why do you think she had that stupid expression on her face? She was scared, that's why. That bitch. Why do you think I cant stand the sight of her. I blame her…."

"Yeah I guess that is easier than taking responsibility for your own actions isn't it." I snap back at her.

"Have you not just heard anything I had to say?" And I know she is right. That letter could have made all the difference. Why would Mary even do that? We only started going out about two months later.

"Yes I have. I am sorry. It's just so much to process right now. I don't understand. Why would she keep the letter from me? She saw what you leaving did to me. I'm sorry." I apologise again.

"Listen, you have nothing to apologise for okay. This is why I wanted to talk to you and ever since I found out that you and Mary were now together I was more determined to talk to you. At one stage I actually though about just leaving it because you looked happy and that's all I want for you really. I just want to see you happy but I cant stand that you think that I just abandoned you and that I never came back. Thinking that I didn't love you enough. That is the part of leaving all of it I cant deal with. I am sorry that you are hurting now, again." She pauses and takes my hand into hers "I will leave you alone for a couple of days to get your head around this information and to hear Mary's side of it. I would like to hear from you again, but if I don't I will accept defeat." With that she stands up. "I will get the bill on my way out."

"Thank you." Is all I get out without looking up.

 **A/N – So for those who asked me…. That's Mary's story.**

 **I had fun writing Chapter 15 and Chapter 16**

 **Lets hope the creative juices keeps flowing for the chapters to follow**

 **:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - M (Guest) - Thanks for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I'm really having fun writing it.**

 **Chapter 17**

After learning about the letter Mary never gave me, I honestly did not feel like going to her mom's and pretend nothing is wrong which is why I felt relieved when I received a text from her on Friday morning informing me that things are looking better and I don't have to come down. She will be home Saturday late afternoon.

I have no idea as of yet on how I am planning to approach the situation. I have to ask her about it. I need to know and I think its only fair for me to listen to her side of the story. If I have ever learned anything over the years it would be that a story always has two sides and one cant possibly make a rational decision without listening to both sides. She's been great so at least she deserves a chance to tell her side but then again maybe if she gave me the letter she didn't have to be great. I just don't know anymore. I am so confused. I don't know why Laura had to come back and mess everything up again. If she had just stayed away… Is this my brain talking, or my hear? I wonder.

A soft knock on the door brings me back from my thoughts "Come in"

"Damn girl, so you actually still are alive. I must say I started to wonder about that" enters one of my closest fiends Jacky

"Jacks get your ass over here. It's so great to see you" I embrace her in a tight hug.

"If that is your ' _great to see you_ ' face I don't want to find out what the hell you ' _fuck off'_ face looks like" she says sarcastically pointing at my face.

"Argh, I'm sorry. Everything is just so fucked up at the moment but nothing I cant handle. I'm sure you didn't come over for me to talk you ear of about my problems. Really its great to see you" I smile.

"Well I actually came around to check out the place. Sorry I missed your opening. Maybe if we communicate more often my Art Gallery events wont clash with your club events and we can actually support each other like good friends do." She pauses "Seriously" she points to the couch "sit, talk, now"

"Okay so Laura pitched up here two days or so before the opening…" she tries to interrupt me as Laura's name falls on her ears but I hold up my hand suggesting she keeps quiet and just listen. So I explain the whole story to her not leaving out a single detail. I even retrieved the charm bracelet and note etc from the safe and showed it to her. I could see she liked it but considering who it came from she pretended to not like the idea at all. She never had anything against Laura until that day. When I eventually got to the end of the whole scenario she softened up towards Laura a bit more, but still less than 50 percent there. She suggested what I should to and I really liked the idea. That way we can once and for all sort out the idea. She is quite brilliant sometimes.

"Okay biatch, good luck and if you need anything, anything at all, give me a call okay" she offers on her way out.

"We'll do and thank you for the advice. I honestly had no idea what and how I was going to do this. This approach would be fair. Thank you" I wave goodbye as she exits my office.

 **To Laura:**

 **Right, so I am ready to talk again. Are you available tomorrow afternoon round let say 18h00?**

 **From Laura:**

 **I'll have to check my diary and get back to you. I am a busy lady**

30 seconds later

 **From Laura:**

 **Okay I was just kidding. Yip I am available. Just as long as we are done by 21h00. I want to go check out this new club in town. Tilt or something ;)**

30 seconds later

 **From Laura:**

 **Sorry, okay. Serious now. Where?**

I'm giggling a bit about her texts. Damn she can type quick.

 **To Laura:**

 **My house. I'll send you the address tomorrow morning.**

 **From Laura:**

 **I know where you live.**

 **To Laura:**

 **Sound a bit like a stalker or an axe murderer there. Freaky. How do you know I haven't moved?**

 **From Laura:**

 **Okay, then send me the address tomorrow. I will see you 18h00 then.**

 **To Laura:**

 **I haven't moved. I forgot you know where I live. My mind is working over time. See you tomorrow.**

 **From Laura:**

 ***thumbs up emoticon***

One down…. And now I am getting nervous. I don't know how I am going to manage this but it needs to be done. Once and for all so everybody can put it all behind them.

When I got home that afternoon I was completely exhausted from doing absolutely nothing all day I have to admit to myself. As I got home I popped a microwave dinner in the microwave, had a shower, took two bites of my dinner and went to bed. Didn't have much of an appetite.

Saturday evening I was sitting on the couch waiting, tapping my feet on the floor and my hand on the couch when I heard the door bell. It was 17h48. A bit early I thought.

I open the door greeting by a huge smile from Mary. She puts her bag down on the step and pulls me into a tight embrace kissing me in the neck. "I didn't want to use my key. I love the surprised expression on your face so much more when you open the door and look happy to see me" She breaks the hug and holds be back a bit looking a bit worried "Not that you look very happy to see me. Something wrong?"

"Just tired. Had a late night last night. Why don't you go put your stuff away then we can talk" I suggest. I wasn't really lying. I had a light night. I hardly got any sleep. I was tossing and turning the whole night worrying about how today will go down.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Mary to come back down when again the door bell rang. Looking at the clock on the wall 17h59. That's Laura for you, right on time.

"Did you sit out in your car waiting for the right time to come up to the door" I throw at her sarcastically.

"In case you forgot I was always the better one when it came to time management. If it wasn't for me we would have worked three days on a scene which was only supposed to take three hours." She finishes looking at me with a question mark "So are you actually going to invite me in or did you ask me to come over to stand at the door talking, because then we could have at least met in the park or something."

I move to the side gesturing with my hand for her to enter. As I lead her to the lounge Mary comes back down the stairs "Hey babe, who was at….." at the sight of Laura she cuts herself off and the expression on her face changes instantly to a nervous but angry look. "What the hell are you doing here?" She raises the question to Laura.

Laura gives Mary a sharp look with fire in her eyes and then looks back at me with the same expression.

"I invited her over" I answer Mary's question

"Why? Did I miss something. Are we all friends now?" I can hear the sarcasm in her voice

"If this asshole is going to be here I am leaving." This time it's Laura speaking.

"Okay, so I can see that I will be the only adult present tonight, so children if you would have a seat….." I say looking at the two of them and all I can think is _'If looks could kill we would need three hearses'_

Laura is the first to stalk walking over to the other end of the lounge taking a seat on the single couch. Mary, obviously reluctant to take part in what is about to go down eventually pulls one of the ottomans towards her and sits down opposite Laura. I take a seat to her left and Laura's right.

"Thank you. Was that really that difficult? So I am sure you both know why you are here but just in case you are wondering I will explain. Mary, babe, it has come to my attention that you withheld a piece of information from me a year ago."

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Mary goes off at Laura not even giving me a chance to finish explaining. "you just couldn't leave well enough alone. We were happy and for some reason you felt you had to come in here and fuck everything up. You are such….."

"Well if you weren't such a sneaky manipulative cunt there wouldn't have been anything to screw up in the first place, would there? Why didn't you give her the letter in the first place?" Laura and Mary shouting at each other and I look at them as if it's a tennis match I am watching.

"I didn't give her the letter because you didn't see the state you had left her in. She had gone through enough that day because of your selfishness."

"Selfish?" Laura questions jumping to her feet and Mary copies the motion. "That is rich coming from you. You were selfish not giving her the letter."

"She didn't need any more reminders of what you have done to her." Mary defends herself

"That was not your choice to make you asshole. You didn't even know her back then. Neither of us. You knew neither of us. I don't even know how you came to the conclusion that you could just interfere in something that had absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me, seriously Laura. Who was there to pic up the pieces. Definitely not you. You were looking forward to your little future family to much….." I'm still just sitting there looking at the two going at each other and I know where Mary is going with this. I also know I haven't told her about the miscarriage and that if she mentions the baby Laura would probably kill her.

"That's it. I've had it" I shout jumping up and silencing them both. "I over estimated you two earlier. You are worse than children, so now I will have my say and you both will shut the hell up. Mary, Laura is right regarding the letter, it was not your choice to make. I know you meant well but it was still not your choice to make" I am angry and raise my voice "It had to be my decision if I wanted to see what the letter hold or not. After hearing this piece of information I came to the realisation that our whole relationship is actually built on one big fat lie and that is not the kind of relationship I want to be a part of. It's not appealing to me at all. So you can get your stuff, leave your key and get the hell out of my life and I hope that you've learned your lesson about making decisions on other peoples behalf." Mary tries interrupting me to explain herself but I will have none of it. I look over at Laura and see she has a little satisfied smile on her face, tongue in her cheek. "and you" I continue "pointing at Laura. You can wipe that stupid fucking smile off your face and also get the hell out of my house."

"What did I do?" she asks in shock and horror

"Seriously you are asking me that question." By this time I am furious "Out Now!" I shout "Both of you out." I walk to the door opening it. "I don't want to see or hear anything from either of you ever again do you get it. You fucking woman drive me crazy. All you do is ruin my life. Get out!" Mary is the first one out of the door. Laura approaches the door still confusion on her face. She opens her mouth to say something "Don't even dare. Get out or I will not be held responsible for my actions." She slides past me and exits the house. As I slam the door close I hear her mumbling ' _she's lost her fucking mind'_. I lean with my back against the door and slide down to the floor. I can hear Laura and Mary shouting at each other a bit more before one of them speeds of shortly followed by the other.

What a night…

 **A/N – I think in the next chapter I am going to time jump a little. Not to much though. I hope it works. Enjoy….**

 **:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It's been almost five weeks since I chased Laura and Mary out of my house. Mary contacted me a couple of times and I eventually convinced her that it's just not going to work for me anymore and she accepted. Laura on the other hand haven't as much as send me a text since that night. Maybe she really thought I have completely lost my mind and didn't see herself dealing with a crazy person. I went away for a couple of days and returned yesterday. I'm happy to be back in my office, my club, my only happy place right now. I thought my timing completely sucked with the club only just opened but I just had to get away for a bit.

"Oh darling, trust me. I know what I'm doing. I am that good." I recall my manager trying to convince me that everything will be fine and that I don't have to worry about a thing. "Go, enjoy yourself. I can handle a gay club. They don't call me Gaylord for nothing."

He was right. Everything was done and handled exactly as I would have done it. In fact I couldn't have done it better myself. The cash-ups was done exactly as I would have done them after every night and the banking was done. It felt great knowing I have the best right hand man and that I can leave my pride and joy in his hands anytime and he would take perfectly good care of it, as if it was his own.

"Happy boss?" Randy walks into my office. Or shall I say Gaylord.

"Happy." I smile at him "you really are that good. Thanks for everything."

"Hey, that's what you pay me the big bucks for." He jokes "So how was the break. Get all your thoughts sorted out. Ready to start working like the rest of us."

"I am yes. I missed the place. I'm never going away again."

"Oh goodness no, please, spare us." We burst out laughing.

"So no problems while I was away? No new news? Nothing?" I question.

Randy walks over to the couch, lean back on it, puts his feet on the coffee table, picks up my nail file before he calmly starts talking again while doing his nails. "Well I haven't heard or seen Mary if that is what you were wondering."

"No not at all. I was just making conversations. Besides I have spoken to her and we eventually came to a mutual agreement that we just wont work."

"I see" He nods "So what you actually want to know is if Laura came by looking for you?"

"No not that either. As I said I was just trying….."

"Well she did come by" Randy interrupts me and I shoot him a look immediately demanding he continues "the Friday you left. She asked Mike at the door if you were here. He told her that you weren't but she came in anyways. She looked hot." I shoot him a look "I'm gay, not blind" he defends his comment. "Anyway lets just say she was the centre point of attraction and the girls were like all over her. She got pretty wasted so I called her a cab. She's been back almost every night. She asked Mike when you will be back. I'm not sure if to confront you or avoid you. If you want those answer, ask him." He keeps quite for a bit and then smiles "or better yet, ask her."

"Ha ha, aren't you funny. Don't you have work to do." I very politely send a message that I want to be alone now.

"Okay, okay. I get the message" he blows me a kiss as he walks out.

' _she looked hot' 'centre point of attraction' 'girls all over her'_ Randy's words keep running through my mind and I feel anger built up in side of me. _So what, you're gay now_ , I find myself thinking. Mike knew I was coming back today and would have probably told her. I doubt she will be back knowing that I will be here.

I spend the rest of the day keeping my mind busy with odds and ends. Eventually at 18h00 I went home. I didn't ask Mike if he had told Laura if I am back or not. I just didn't want to run into her and not know what to say. While I was sitting at my couch I starter re-considering my decision again. It's my club after all. I haven't been there in quite some time and I would like to mingle with my guests. I am up for a good party. Damn I need one.

I arrive back at the club at just before ten. As I approach the door, Mike slides in front of me to block me of from entering.

"Hey boss. What you're doing here?" He questions me looking guilty as shit.

"I own the place. In case you forgot." I remind him with a raised eyebrow

"Looking hot there boss. You sure you can handle the ladies in there looking like that."

"Okay Mike, can you get out of my way and let me into MY club or would you like to explain as to why you are denying me access to my own place, which, if I might add, sounds completely fucking ridiculous and I am sure it looks the part to."

He pulls me to one side by the arm "Okay well here's the thing right." He pauses "So Randy told you Laura has been coming here often. So she asked me when you would be back and I told her you'll be back today. So she gave me her number and asked me to let her know when ever you are not going to be here for the night." I shoot him a stern look "Come on boss. She likes the place. I guess she just doesn't want to get in your way you know. So anyway, after you left I text her letter het know the coast is clear you wont be here. Well she's here. She's quite popular under the girls you know and she lets some of them drink of her tab and…."

I laugh sarcastically "Oh, she has a tab now. Since when do we run tabs. I cant believe you people. You do you work for. Her or me?" I question angry.

He pulls up his shoulders simply answering "it's Laura man. Anyway as I was saying she lets some of the girls she" he pauses obviously looking for the right word "dances with drink of her tab. So every time they get a shot, they bring her one two, so she gets pretty drunk. We call her a cab almost every time. Except the one night we let her sleep on the couch in you office."

"What?" I almost shout at him. "I've heard enough. Get out of my way." I push pass him.

"okay but don't say I didn't warn you" I hear Mike shouting after me.

It didn't take me long to spot Laura between the crowd on the dance floor. Just in time to see her throwing back a tequila and her and the supplier of the drink dancing all up against each other, laughing and obviously having a great time. One would swear they know each other or have been dating for years the way they are going at it. I can feel my anger raising more.

"What are you doing here" I hear Randy behind me.

"If one more person ask me that I am going to lose it. I came here to have a nice time, in my own club but obviously that is not a privilege I have so if you don't mind I am going to my office for a couple for a couple of minutes and then I am leaving." I start walking away but decide that I am not done yet "or have you already made up the couch in my office for your little friend over there on the dance floor."

"Oh come on. What did you want me to do. She was in no state to drive that night and I couldn't put her in a cab alone while that intoxicated. Be reasonable." He raises and eyebrow.

"We'll seeing that she is best fucking friends with all my staff I am sure one of you could have taken her home." I fire back.

Randy throws his hands in the air, shaking his head and walking away. I give a little frustrated scream not letting to much of the sound escape me before I storm off to my office and slamming the door shut. I am sure it could have been heard even over the loud music.

 _Tab, really._ I thought letting out a sarcastic sigh.

 **A/N: It was a short one, but I think I got my point across. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I sat in my office for almost half an hour calming down before I decided it's time to leave. While I was sitting there I decided that I will be banning Laura from the club and which ever of the staff don't like it can leave with her. This is my life, something I build. My pride and joy. My happy place. My home. And if anyone will be spending a night on MY couch it will be me.

I rush into the dark corridor slamming the door close behind me and before I can look up I get thrown back running into someone. "Shit I'm sorry I wasn't looking where…." As I look up and see Laura I stop speaking and just glare at her. She is standing there looking down at her shirt which is now stuck to her chest and stomach because me running into her caused her to spill her whole drink over her.

"Well I guess its safe to say this is the second pay back for the coffee accident the other day." She says without looking up.

"What are you doing back here anyways. My couch is of limits, so go get one of your friends to call you a cab if you are to drunk to get yourself home."

"Actually" she looks me straight in the eyes "I am not drunk" she slurs and I raise my eyebrow at her "Okay maybe I am a little drunk. Okay maybe more than I should be, but I wasn't coming for the couch. I saw you earlier and thought I would just give you a couple minutes to cool down before I came to say hi and in my defence…" she continues "Mike did tell me you wont be here tonight"

"I wasn't going to be here" I say with a bit of an attitude. Maybe a bit uncalled for. I unlock my office door and stand back. "you want to get cleaned up right?" I say ask.

Laura squeezes past me into the office, placing her now empty glass down on the coffee table. I walk over the closet where I keep the shirts and pull out a tank top in her size. "Take off your shirt"

"Uhm, geez Schilling, a bit forward there aren't we." I raise my eyebrow just looking at her with no emotion, ignoring the snarky comment "Should you take me out to dinner first or at least buy me a drink. I'm not that easy." She jokes

"Really?" I exclaim in surprise "you looked kind of easy out there on the dance floor."

Even when she's a bit intoxicated she pulls off her sexy smile and raised eyebrow "Jealous?" she questions.

"In your dreams. Now do you want a dry shirt or not. I really want to go home. I'm tired." I say this time in a calm manner.

"Okay. Sorry I wont hold you any longer. Do you have wet wipes or a cloth or something so I can just wipe myself down. I'm sticky." She asks as she pulls her shirt over her head. I really didn't want to look at her but I couldn't help myself. Standing in front of me in just her black bra revealing her beautifully toned upper body. I can feel warmth pushing up inside of me but this time its not anger. I stare at her taking in every curve, every muscle, each breast.

"Hello. Earth to Taylor." Laura interrupts my thoughts "Are you done now?"

A bit embarrassed "Done?" I question

"Done checking me out." I feel like wiping the smirk of her face myself. I give her a little grunt, turn around and walking to the little wash room in my office to get the cloth.

"Come on then." I motion her to come to the wash room. "You wanted a cloth right."

"Do you have a hair band or clip or something. I cant wash my hair in your basin so I will just have to do the best with it as I can." She asks as she approaches the wash room.

Opening the little wall mounted cabinet I pull out a small box of hair goodies and give it to her to choose what ever she wants. Obviously with my mind still in a daze because of this woman, this beautiful woman standing in front of me in only her bra, I wet the cloth under the tap, dry it out a bit and start wiping the alcohol off. Laura, obviously just as surprised as I am chooses to ignore it and continue to take her hair up while I wipe at her neck with the cloth in soft strokes. I seated myself on top of the little table part next to the basin and Laura is standing in front of me looking in the mirror while putting the clip in her hair. I continue to wipe her down moving the cloth over her left shoulder then moving to the right. Now running the cloth over her chest area just above the breasts. Then down to the exposed parts of her breasts not covered by her bra. I am not sure how long I was busy with the cloth but realised she had finished with her hair and was now just standing there looking at me. The cloth now in my left hand still wiping across the exposed parts of her breasts I take my right hand up and places it on the part of her chest where her heart is. As soon as my hand touches her skin she takes a deep breath which she doesn't release. Her heart is racing and I can feel my own racing inside of me as if it will be jumping out any minute now.

She steps closer to me, now standing right between my legs, her tights pressed up against the basin I am sitting on. She positions a hand on the basin each side of me, bending down levelling her head with mine. She eventually let go of the breath she was holding and I can feel her breath on me. I can almost taste her with every breath that hits my body. I am still looking down at the cloth in my hand and my other hand which is on her heart. I can bring myself to look up. I just cant do it.

"Tay" Laura whispers. I can barely hear her yet she is so close to me. "If you don't let go of that breath right now you might pass out." And only then do I realise that I to, was holding a breath.

I eventually let go of the breath and can feel the relieve. I don't know how long I was holding it but my body thanked me for letting it go. I can still not look her in the eyes. I refuse to lift my head. She release one of her hands grips from the basin and puts her index finger under my chin pushing my head up. "Hi" She says when our eyes meet.

Dropping the cloth and taking my hand down from her heart area I entwine my fingers and drop my hands into my lap. I look down from her eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes and back down to her lips and then as if I have absolutely no control I lean closer. She closes her eyes and I copy the motion. Our lips are barely touching put its enough to send a shiver down my spine and have Goosebumps all over my body. I place my hands on each of her forearms. She moves her head as if in a no motion brushing our lips over each others. Still just barely touching but I can taste her sweet breath in my mount. I cant take it anymore and move my lips closer to hers now in a full on kiss but still slow. I part my lips a bit and she sucks my bottom lips in between her own. Suddenly I can feel the warmth of her tongue on my lips asking for access to my mouth. My stomach takes a turn, that tingly feeling one gets and I now throw my arms around her neck and she puts her arms around my waist pulling me right up against her as I allow her tongue access to my mount and as soon as she meets mine I can feel myself going weak. She intensifies the kiss even more and its burning with passion and I can feel the warms of lust growing. She tastes so good. I never knew how much I missed her until now. I don't want to break the kiss but I have to break for air. As I break I pull her head towards me so we are now cheek to cheek her chin resting on my shoulder and visa versa, just holding each other. I don't want to think about anything. I just want to stay like this. I just want to hold her and I just want her to hold me stroking her fingertips over my back like she is doing.

I don't know how long we stood there just holding each other but I realise we cant stay like this forever. "I have to go now." I break the silence in a very soft voice.

"Can I go with you?" Laura asks and I am quite taken aback by her question. I put some distance between us so I can look at her raising my eyebrow. "Come on. I am intoxicated. I cant drive. If they catch me they will lock me up. Or I might get into an accident and seeing that I am running a tab I didn't bring any money for a cab." She smiles quite impressed with herself for coming up with her story.

"Laura…."

"I just want to hold you, please. I will behave myself. I know this doesn't really change things. We can talk tomorrow, or when ever you want to talk but tonight I just want to hold you." She interrupts me before I can turn her down.

I cant believe I am still finding it hard to say no to her so I agree that she can come home with me. No funky business involved as we have a lot to talk about. After some looks, whistles and smiles from my staff and me trying to convince them that I am just taking her home because she cant drive herself, which is the truth, we left the club.

"I don't have to carry you, do I?" I smile at Laura as I pull up in my driveway.

"I'm quite sobered up thank you." She replies as we get out of the car.

"Up the stairs second door to your right." I let her know where to go.

"But that's your one spare bedroom?" She questions me with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah?"

"So how I am supposed to hold you through the wall?" She says sarcastically.

"Fine. Argh. You are impossible. Well then you know where to go. I am getting you some juice and tablets." I say turning around and walking to the kitchen.

When I went up to the bedroom Laura was not there but the bathroom door was closed so I assumed she was washing up getting ready to turn in. Emerging from the bathroom she is in one of my bigger t-shirts and one of my hot pants standing there with her impressed look.

I cant help but smile back at her "Nice." Pointing to the bedside table on the left "There is some tables and juice. Take the tables. You'll thank me in the morning. I am going to change now."

"But I sleep on the right side of the bed. Like always." She makes a little gesture with her hands.

"Well now your sleeping on the left. Your not going to tell me where to sleep in my own bed are you."

"Okay, okay you win." She walks over. Pulls back the sheets to get in to bed before taking her tablets.

"You didn't seriously use my toothbrush did you?" I ask sticking my head out of the bathroom door.

She simply replies "Nope." But I can see the smile she is trying to hide.

"hmmmm" I disappear back into the bathroom.

"Can you please turn on your bedside lamp so I can turn of the light. I don't feel like falling on my face tonight." I ask standing with my finger on the switch of the main light. She laughs turning on the bedside lamp. When my body hit the bed I only realise how tired I am. I lie on my left side with my back turned to her. After she had turned of the light I can feel her moving closer to me slowly until she is right up behind me. She doesn't put her arm around me and I thing she might be unsure so I lift my right arm allowing her space to put her arm around my waist. Taking it as permission she moves even more closer to me, wrapping her arm around me and tucking her fingers in underneath me holding me in a tight but comfortable grip.

Placing a soft kiss on my bare shoulder she whispers "Good night"

"Night" I place my arm on top of her arm around my waist.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I had such a good sleep that night, waking up the next morning in complete fuzz. For a moment I forgot that Laura was there, in my bed. During the night we obviously shifted positions. Laura was now lying on her back and I was lying in her arm with my head on her chest. My left leg thrown over and resting between her legs and my left arm lying across her waist. I decide to lie there like that for a little while longer before getting up very softly and quietly so not to wake Laura to go and make breakfast. I'm sure she will be waking up hungry and with a huge hangover.

I was almost finished with the breakfast when a buzzing noise informed me of an incoming text on my phone.

 **From Laura:**

 **Ouch**

I can't help but let out a little giggle. That will teach her wont it.

 **To Laura:**

 **Self-inflicted. No sympathy.**

 **From Laura:**

 **Ouch x2**

Pretending to be hurt by my previous text, so now her head and her heart 'hurts'

 **To Laura:**

 **Bathroom cabinet – pill. Tap – water. Basin – glass.**

 **From Laura:**

 **Should work on you hostess skills, thanks.**

 **To Laura:**

 **You invited yourself over, remember. But I did make you breakfast, so maybe you should eat something first before you take tablets.**

 **From Laura:**

 **Probably a good idea. So should I come down then *sigh***

 **To Laura:**

 **Well unless you want me to take a picture of the food and text it to you, then you can lick the screen. Don't know if it would taste as good though.**

"No it probably wont" I jump at Laura's voice behind me

"Do you make a habit of sneaking up on people, but seriously now." I frown at her.

"Nope. You just don't pay enough attention to your surroundings. If you did you would get a fright every time someone speaks to you"

"Smartass" I mumble

We mostly ate in silence until Laura started talking "Very nice. Just wish you hosting skills were as good as your cooking skills"

"Self-inflicted honey. I have absolutely no sympathy for a hangover. It's something that could have been prevented. Now if I had smacked the shit out of you on the dance floor last night and you woke up with a headache from that, then, maybe I would have had some sympathy because it would have been something you couldn't have prevented." I respond totally unnecessary I am aware. 

"Honey? We're there already? You know pet names and all. Damn how drunk was I?" She mocks me

"Oh fuck off. Its just a way of speaking"

"Can I at least finish my breakfast first?" she asks and I am confused and she picks up on that "You told me to fuck off. The previous time you did that you went bat shit and I thought you were going to hit me with your shoe or something."

"Oh really. You had to bring that up, now? Maybe I should hit you with my shoe right now."

"Feisty" She smiles at me followed by a wink.

We finished the rest of our breakfast in silence both of us with half a smile. I have to go get ready to go to work. Somehow I don't really feel like it. I've never felt this way. Since I even started with the planning of the club I was excited every day. Maybe the woman sitting opposite me has got something to do with that.

I clear the table and start with the dishes as Laura's phone rang.

"Hey. How are you."  
"Maybe"  
"Maybe I will tell you all about it later"  
"Awh that great, thanks Mike. I owe you one"

I shoot her a look at the mention of 'Mike'

"Okay Bye"

"What was that all about?" I question. I thought I had a right to question seeing that Mike works for me.

"Oh you know. Mike and Randy was kind enough to take my car home" she pauses "again." I look at her with a question mark "oh, they have the habit of taking my keys as soon as I arrive. So anyhow. When they got there the reception desk told them that I was not home so they could take the keys up to my apartment. Mike was a bit confused as you mentioned you were taking me home but never said your taking me to your home." She winks and turns around walking out of the kitchen.

I stood there a little while longer trying to catch up with everything. How the hell did she become best friends with all of my staff. Geez they even take her car home. They even have her number. Not to mention the explaining I am going to have to do. Randy will not just let this go. I know him. He's a real gossip girl.

When I went back to the room I heard the shower in my bathroom running. The cheek she has. I have to get ready for work and she occupies my shower. Well then if that is how this is going to be played.

I walk into the bathroom "Seeing that you are making yourself quite comfortable, here are some towels for you and will you look at this" I hold up a new toothbrush "a toothbrush just for you. So if you actually made an effort to ask me last night you didn't have to use mine." I cant see her reaction as the doors of the shower is frosted.

While I'm still brushing my teeth the shower water stops running and she opens the door standing there in her birthday suit. I look away to the other side not wanting to look at her. Or I want to but I cant. I know I will have one of those stupid expressions on my face again.

"Well if you hand me the towels you so sweetly brought for me then I can cover myself up and you can go back to being white instead of pink." Laura laughs at my bashfulness.

I throw a towel at her, rinse my mount and say "Well if you can like go into the bedroom now. Some of us are running late which I would have been if you didn't take the liberty of showering first."

She simply replies "I'm not done here" holding up her toothbrush.

Okay, I think to myself, I can play. I walk to the shower. Open the door, open the water to the right temperature and while she is still standing there looking at me I get undressed and get into the shower. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her jaw drop and I felt a bit proud thinking I can beat her at her own game.

I was rinsing my hear when I suddenly hear the shower door open, but before I could turn around Laura's arms was around my waist already. Her naked body pressed against my own. I drop my arms as everything in me went numb and if it wasn't for her arms around my waist I would have dropped to the shower floor like I had no bones in my body. She is running her arms over my wet midsection placing soft kisses on my shoulder to my neck back and forth.

"I thought you had already showered" Is all I could get out in an almost breathless whisper

"I didn't rinse my hair thoroughly" She whispers back now nibbling at my earlobe.

I feel the warm sensation between my legs building up and no its not the hot water coming from the show. I throw my head back as if to rest it on Laura's shoulder as she continues to nibble away at me and now moving her hands up and down to just below my breasts and just above my centre. I have this wave of lust rushing over me and I cant stand it anymore. I turn myself around still in her grip. Throwing my hands in her hair and plunging her lips down on my own. The kiss is wet, fierce and full of lust as Laura pushes me up against the cold shower wall. One hand resting on the wall beside my head as if to steady her and the other hand around my waist. I release one of my hands from her hair and also placing it around her waist in an attempt to pull her even closer to me. She is already as close as she can get. Its like we are two bodies melted into one. Suddenly she runs both her hands down placing one under each side of my butt and with one swift move lifting me. I throw my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck.

None of the quick movements managed to break our lips apart. She presses me back against the wall again pressing our wet bodies against each other tightly. She slides one of her hands from under my butt back up to the wall again to steady us. Her now the only one steadying us both as I have no limbs on the shower floor anymore. At the realisation that we both are running out of air Laura breaks the kiss and is now trailing her tongue down my neck, back up to my jaw, to my earlobe.

"Argh Fuck." I hear Laura moan, but not in a pleasant way.

"What's wrong." I say breathlessly

"Water, cold" And at that moment I have a hate for my geyser. I release my legs from around Laura's waist and without saying anything I turn of the water, take her hand and lead her out of the shower, out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to the bed.

I push her down on the bed slowly and get on top of her. Pinning her hands above her head I start placing kissing in her neck. I can see Laura smiling and with one swift move she is on top of me again.

"Uh huh" she warns me.

I don't have the strength to fight her for dominance. She is in control and I give myself over. I have missed her lips on my body. Her hands on my breasts. She trails with her tongue down to my breast searching for one of my hard nipples and taking it into her mouth. I let out a little groan as she teases my nipple with her tongue and teeth. Her one hand caressing my other and her other hand wrapped around my thigh pulling my leg up. Her mouth changes direction in search for my other breast.

Laura lifts her head and brings her eyes level with mine. Stroking my cheek with her thumb looking me straight in the eyes, she says "I have missed you so much. Every part of you." Before I could answer she was running a trail down my body with her tongue again. This time all the way down to my centre. She lifts my legs over her shoulders before I can feel her warm breath on my centre as her mouth comes closer as to where I need her now. She trails her tongue softly over my lips in circular movements. I moan at this throwing my head back and grabbing the sheets tightly. Laura taking that as a sign she licks one long lick up the centre of my wet core and now with the tip of her tongue she is teasing at my clit, left and right, up and down. And again, and again, and I feel my body staring to shiver. She pulls me harder against her mouth licking more fiercely. I moan out loudly as I reach my limit and let go.

She lifts her head to look at me, wipes her mouth with her arm and sits on the bed next to me. Her legs folder backwards underneath her sitting on her feet. She motions for me to sit on top of her and I oblige. Sitting on her thighs with my legs folded backwards and facing her. I wrap my arms around her neck and she wraps her around my waist pulling me in closer. I bend my head downwards finding her lips and starting to kiss her again. I can taste myself on her lips.

As the kiss again becomes more intense and more fierce she releases one of her hands around my waist trailing it down, her fingers in search for my sensitive clit. I release one of my hands from around her neck and run a trail down her stomach with my fingertips. Knowing she is slightly ticklish on the stomach I can feel her stomach muscle jolt as I go over them. I decide to break the kiss as soon as my fingers discovers her, also very wet core. I want to look at her when she reaches her climax, when we reach it together this time.

We lay in each others arms for a while to out of breath and energy to make a move. We did not speak. I just lay on her chest listening to hear heartbeat while she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I am so late" I eventually broke the silence

Laura now turning on her side smiling at me "It was worth it though" She bends down and kisses me softly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I eventually go to the shower I was suppose to have taken two hours ago. Laura deciding to join me again, but this time we got around to the actual purpose of it. I had mentioned to her that we need to talk about this, all of this. About us and where to from here. We cant just pick up where we left of and pretend that nothing had happened.

"I know, your right." I recall her response "So seeing that I don't have a car can you go past my apartment so I can get some fresh clothes, that does not belong to you. I can go with you to the club. I will leave you alone to do your work and when you ready to talk I am there and we can talk. I also do recall and outstanding bar tab so I need my hand bag also." She smiled at me.

As we arrive at the club Mike and Randy was sitting at the bar. Randy looking at me in silence pointing at the watch on the clock but as Laura walks in behind me their expression on their faces changes almost instantly.

"Oh hey Laura" they say almost in a choir.

"Hey boys" She replies with a smile. "I think I have an outstanding tab" she winks at Randy

"Oh so what I am invisible now? How about a 'morning Taylor'. Al I get is a finger pointing at the clock" I snap at them, but not to harshly.

"Oh come on boss. We just joking with you" Mike comes to their defence. "Morning Taylor. How are you? I am sure you had a fantastic evening" The three of them burst out laughing.

"Don't forget who pays your salary." I wink at them sarcastically and turn on my heel towards my office.

I can hear them and Laura still talking and laughing. As I enter my office I switch on the percolator proceed to the safe to find the previous nights cash ups and my eyes fall upon the box holding the charm bracelet. I decide to take that out as well and take it over to my desk where I take a seat just as Laura comes in with the paper in hand.

"Mike lend me his paper, so I will be there" she points at the couch "on the couch reading it and doing what ever and when you are done with what ever it is you are doing and you want to talk you know where to find me."

The day went by fairly quickly. Laura had read the paper, went onto her social media accounts on her phone and eventually fell asleep on the couch. Obviously time didn't pass as quickly for her. I did everything I had to do and decided now is the time. Lets do this and get it out of the way so we both know where we stand and what to do from here.

I head over to the couch and take a seat on the coffee table. I run my eyes over Laura's perfect complexion a couple of times. Just admiring how gorgeous she really is. She looks so peaceful. I use the tip of my fingers to softly tuck a stand of hair behind her ear, softly brushing my fingertips over her cheeks. This motion wakes her and she looks up smiling.

"Hey" She says

"Hey sleepy head"

"So you want to talk now?" She asks and I nod

"I really just want to know what all of this means. Where do we go from here. We cant just pick up where we had left off. You explained that day to me, but I just cant ever go through that again. If we agree to do this you cant ever leave me again, I wont be able to…."

"I wont" she interrupts me. "I wont ever leave you again. I never really wanted to leave you which is why I came back that day. I love you Taylor. I never stopped loving you. Not for a second. While we were apart I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped missing you. You occupied my mind, my heart, my soul, my whole being. You are it for me. I love you."

Her face speaks a thousand words on its own. She looks at me like no one else had ever looked at me. The same way she looked at me the couple days we spend together a year ago. I know she means every single word of it. I also know that I have never stopped loving her either. I might have suppressed the feelings thinking that I was over her but the moment she walked back into my life the door inside of me locking those feelings away burst open. I knew from the first moment I saw her again that I still loved her, so fucking much.

There comes a time in a person's life where you have to realise what is important and what is not important. Who matters and who doesn't. This is one of those moments. The past is not important. The only important thing at this moment is that I love her and she loves me and that is enough for me. The only people who matter right now is me and Laura. No one else matters. They say love is not always enough, but the love I feel for this woman right in front of me right at this moment feels enough. It feels like we can do anything, be anything, together.

"Hey" she snaps her fingers in front of my eyes to bring me back from my deep thoughts "You still with me"

"Yeah, yes I am. And I love you to. I thought I was over you but the moment I saw you again standing there in my club I knew things weren't so much in the past as I first thought it was. I love you so much it hurts" Laura shoots me a concern look and I quickly reassure her "In a good way"

Laura now holding my hands in her own stroking the back of my hands with her thumbs suddenly looks at me with her sexy smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Your wearing your bracelet" She says with a level of surprise in her voice.

"I took it out of the safe this morning. Didn't really know why and couldn't stop looking at the box on my desk while I was working. It was bothering me so I decided to try it on and forgot to take it off again." I reply sheepishly

"Why would you want to take it off? I'm glad to see that you have added the peach charm."

"I added it the same day you gave it to me" I admit

She lifts my hand to her mouth and softly brushes her lips over the back of my hand and places a kiss on my fingers. "I have another one for you" She says reaching for something in the inside pocket of her jacket. "I bought this one for you the day you invited me over to your house. Well I obviously had the wrong idea of that night but I guess now is as perfect as ever."

I blush at the mention of the night at my house and take the small box she is holding out to me. I open it to find a little infinity charm inside.

"I got you the infinity sign because the meaning of it is to describe something without any limit." She takes the box from my hand and puts it on the coffee table pulling me over to sit next to her on the couch. She turns herself so we are now facing each other. She takes my hands in hers again. "There is no limit to my love for you. No limit to how I feel about you. No limit to what I would do for you. There is no limit to how whole you make me feel. They say the sky is the limit" She releases one of my hand and bring her hand up to my cheek wiping away the one single tear running down my cheek. "But when it comes to you, there is no limit."

She leans in and kisses me softly. I move myself even closer to her now almost sitting on top of her and wrap my arms around her neck, my face buried in her neck. She wraps her arms around my waist holding me in a tight embrace and at that moment I know exactly what home feels like. I want to be held by this woman for the rest of my life. I want to hold her for the rest of my life. Never letting go.

 **A/N: Sorry it's a short one. I think I have about one or two chapters to go. Thank you for all the support. I appreciate it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Its been almost two months since we had the conversation in my office and I have never been happier. Everything is going great. The club is doing much better than expected. We eventually had to implement the guest list procedure we had on the opening night on a permanent bases as the demand for entry was just to high and we don't want to go over our limit of people allowed inside.

Things between Laura and me, well what can I say, it could be better. We fall more and more in love every single day. We have our small lovers quarrels here and there and then laugh about it a couple of minutes later. Laura knows I cant stay angry at her for to long and when she pull her face, that face, that puppy dog sexy fucking face I just cant resist. She knows that.

I'm sitting behind my desk and suddenly notice a figure leaning against the door scaring the shit out of me. "Geez, will you ever stop doing that." I snap at Laura but not to harshly. "Your late. I'm starving"

"Well," Laura begins and I can see the little fire in her eyes "if your shit wasn't lying through my whole apartment it wouldn't have taken me hours to clean it up. I honestly don't understand why you cant just use the closet I cleaned out for you." She looks at me up and down, up and down "Not that I see the point in you having anything at my apartment seeing that you wear my stuff every time you are there."

"Not every time" I try and defend myself and she raises an eyebrow "Okay, but your stuff is so much more comfortable. And I told you before I don't want to use the closet because I don't want to get to comfortable you know. We don't live together. I have my house and you have your apartment."

"Oh so the logical thing to do is to leave the closet empty and have clothes and shoes and make up and shit lying all over my apartment, because that is not getting comfortable." She throws her hands up in the air "Are you actually fucking kidding me"

I cant help but smile. She is just so cute when she gets so angry. Luckily I know it wont last so I am not to worried.

"You love me though, don't you" I pull a sad lip at her.

Laura walks closer "I do. I love you very much. I just don't love your shit all over my apartment" She says in a sweet but sarcastic voice and I pull a face at her. "Seriously Taylor"

"Taylor!?" I interrupt her. I know now she is being serious. "Why are you Taylor'ing me. Why are you being so serious, my love"

Laura now standing right in front of me on the opposite side of my desk looks at me sharply but her facial expression is soft. She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a box and slam it down on the desk. Now leaning forward with both her palms flat on the surface of my desk. "Open it" she says. Suddenly I am so nervous it feels like all the blood is draining from my body. I have a feeling as to what is inside the box.

"My love," I start. I am so nervous but I keep my pose "if that is a key to your apartment so I can go and clean up my own shit, in case you had forgotten, you already gave me a key to your apartment almost two months ago." I know its not a key to her apartment. I already have one.

"Just open the fucking box" Laura demands

"I'm hungry. I'll open it later. Can we just go eat first please?"

"Taylor!" She slams her hand down on the desk

"As long as you Taylor me I am not going to open the box." I say more relaxed. The content of the box sinking in more and more by the second. I haven't opened the box but I don't need to. I know exactly what it holds.

Laura walks around the desk with a not so innocent smile across her face. She pulls me up from my chair, pushes everything on my desk to one side and turns me so I am now sitting on the desk and she is standing in front of me. She starts to place kisses all over my face, on my head, on my eyelids, on my cheek, under my ear, in my neck "Taylor, my love, my life, open the box" she whispers in between kisses. Every touch of her lips on my skin makes me more weak. My hand in her hair pulls her lips onto my skin even harder and I let out a little moan as I feel her tongue trailing down my neck to my collar bone. She knows exactly how to make me weak at the most impossible times. I wrap my legs around her waist as to pull her closer to me and with my hands which is in her hair I pull her lips up to mine. The kiss is wet, full of passion, full of lust. I release my hands from her hair and slip them underneath her shirt caressing her soft skin under my fingertips. Suddenly she pulls away from the kiss. Removes my hand from under her shirt and releases my legs around her waist. I look at her confused as she walks away around the desk and goes to take a seat on the couch.

"No sex for two weeks if you don't open that fucking box in the next two minutes" She says while picking up the paper in front of her and casually starts to read.

"Fuck you" I almost shout at her "Is that what this was all about?"

"Yip" she simply replies

I let out a little frustrated scream, pick up the box and throw it at her. The box hitting the cushion of the couch right beside where her head rests. "Fuck you" I say again.

"One minute" she says looking at the box lying beside her.

It frustrates me that she wins every single time. No matter the game or mind game we play. She always wins. I walk over to the couch and plunge down next to her picking up the box in my hand.

"Can you put down the paper?" I ask

"Can you open the box" she shoots back

"I don't have to open the box to know what is inside" I say "I know it's a charm" She lowers the paper and looks at me in a way of saying but you don't know what charm "I know it's a charm of a house. You want us to move in together" I answer her question without her having to ask. I open the box anyways and inside is a beautiful little charm of a double story house with a pointy roof. I knew I was right, but I couldn't help but smile when I saw the charm and knew for a fact that I was right.

"So?" Laura questions but I don't look up. I just trail my finger over the little charm deep in thought. Laura obviously now getting a bit uneasy "To soon?" she asks "I mean come on babe. We spend every night together ether at my apartment or at your house. We never spend a day apart and I just think it is so stupid to have two places to move between the whole time. I will be going away early next year to go and shoot the next season of the series" Laura continues.

She took the part we spoke about while spending those couple days together in the hotel more than a year ago. They got picked up for a second season. She was going to turn down the role to be with me but after everything that happened she didn't decline and it kept her busy through her divorce, miscarriage and kept her mind off me. The day she came to the club, the first time I saw her again, she just got back from wrapping up the first season. It's a great hit. Of course it is. Everything she touches turns to gold.

"Hello" she snaps me out of my thoughts "Have you been listening to anything I just said?"

"Yes I have. Sorry, I was just thinking. But yes silly. Of course I want to live with you. I was going to spend all the time you were away at your apartment anyways so I could feel close to you." I wink at her "Can you imagine the mess you would come home to" we burst out laughing.

"I can yes. Well its two months till Christmas and I leave a month after that, so all and all we have plus minus three months." She pauses for a while deep in thought "Your house or my apartment?" Laura asks

"What do you mean?" I ask a bit confused

"I mean are we moving into your house or into my apartment. The choice is yours. I will do any one you want. Just as long as I can be with you." She lays a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Neither" I say and she shoots me a questioning look. "I don't want to live in your apartment and I don't want to live in my house because that is what it would always be, your apartment or my house. I want us to find our own place, together, Our house, Our home."

"Okay. It sounds like you have thought about this already" Laura raises her eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"Not that much but I knew the time would come and I thought about it for a bit and I came to the conclusion that I would sell my house. I don't have the energy for tenants, so its easier to just sell it and we can buy something together, something we can call ours. You don't have to sell you apartment. If you have the energy for tenants you can rent it out. I'm just saying what I am going to do." I explain

"Wow, okay. I haven't even though about all of that. Honestly I don't have the energy for tenants either, so I will probably sell as well, but that gives us 3 months to do all of this." Laura raises her time concerns.

"We don't want to rush and pick the first place we see just because you need enough time to sell your place before you leave. We can take our time finding a place and then if time runs out I will handle the sales of both our places while you are away need be." I reassure her.

"So we are really doing this" Laura asks me and I can hear the excitement in her voice.

I am just as excited if not more. If you had asked me a year ago if I would have imagined that things would have turned out this way I would never have guessed. I can not believe that we have found our way back to each other. I never knew that you could love one person this much. In actual fact I truly believe that I never really knew what love felt like until Laura came along, the second time. I never knew I had this much love to give and I never knew I could feel this much love.

"Yes, we are doing this" I smile at her and pull her in for a soft kiss.

"Great, great" she says "Now let me take you out to lunch before you die of hunger"

"I don't feel so hungry anymore" I say leaning back onto the couch and pulling her on top of me by the collar of her jacket "Or not for food anyways."

 **A/N: Hi Guys. I am sorry I took so long to update. I have just been so busy. My sisters baby girl is very sick and she needs to go in for an operation tomorrow. 19/08/2015. She will be 4 weeks old tomorrow. So obviously there wont be an update tomorrow as I will be at the hospital. If you all can keep her in your prayers I would appreciate it. Thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I had forgotten how hard it actually was to go out house hunting and find the perfect place. We have been looking for almost two month now and still haven't found anything suitable. Well, should I say not suitable for Laura. I never knew she was so fussy. We saw the perfect place last week. Double story, wooden framed windows, swimming pool, entertainment area, Jacuzzi, everything one would want and it was quite spacious. Not to talk about the kitchen. The kitchen should have had her sold in 2 second seeing as much as she loves cooking and it was absolutely perfect, every cooks dream. The study was fab with book shelves from the floor to the roof. Main bedroom was huge with walk in cupboards and in-suite bathroom. But no, she wasn't into it. I really loved the place though, but didn't want to make a big fuss about it as we should find something we both love. I'm just so stressed out. It's a week till Christmas and a couple of weeks after that she leaves for who knows how long. I just want it done before she goes.

"There is no need to rush babe. We will find our perfect place" I recall Laura's words.

"But that was such a perfect place though. Your so full of shit sometimes you know. Just so you know, I really, really, really liked that place" was my response.

We have another viewing this afternoon and then that would be the last one till January. People are going away over the festive season. The real estate agents are closing. I hope this afternoon we both see something we like. This is really stressful.

"Missed me" I hear Laura's voice when she enters my office

"Well, to be completely honest I just thought of the place we saw last week and I wasn't loving you very much while those thoughts was going through my head." I responded in a miserable tone.

Laura walks and my desk, comes to stand behind me leaning over and kissing me just below my earlobe "How about now" she asks.

"I love you, I just don't have to like you all the time" I answer.

She walks around the chair and lean against the desk facing me "Come on babe. You have to be patient. We agreed that we would get something we both like. We have to agree. We will find the perfect place. I promise you. Even if I have to build us the perfect house."

"There is no time to build a place. I would really like to be settled by the time you go. I mean we have like what, 4 weeks….."

"Actually we don't" she interrupts me and I give her a questioning but concerned look. "Actually" she continues "I will be leaving the second week of January. Wednesday, 14 January to be exact."

"Fuck" I get out in an angry tone

"I'm sorry my love. They had to move the date forward. Time is limited and they have to much to get done in to little time. I don't see how I could have prevented this. You cant get mad at me. This is my work. I only just heard and I came straight over to come and tell you. What do you want me to do, tell me what you want me to do then I will do it." Laura says a bit annoyed.

I know I am being a complete ass at the moment and that none of this is her fault. She is right, we should find a place that's suitable for both of us and I cant get mad at her because of her work. I stand up and lean against her where she is leaning against my desk, embracing her in a hug and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I know babe. I am sorry. I am just so fucking stressed you know." There is a moment of silence before I speak again "Maybe we should just cancel the appointment this afternoon and leave everything until you get back again" Laura wants to interrupt but I put my finger on her lips. "Just listen okay. I will put my house on the market so long. All of my things can go into storage and then I will just move into your apartment. There is no point in having two places while you are way and your place is empty. When you get back we can start again."

"Are you happy doing it that way?" Laura asks and I nod with a smile assuring her that it's perfectly fine this way. "Okay" she says kissing me on the forehead "I promise it will be first priority when I get back." She pauses for a while before pushing me back arm length away from her, raising her eyebrow and looking at me with a huge question mark "Before I fully agree to this, just in what state exactly will I find my apartment when I get back?"

I give her a soft teasing push "Stop being an asshole. I'm moving in, so I will use the cupboard space you gave me so you wont find it in any mess."

Laura just laughs pulling me into a tight hug again "I love you, you know."

"I love you to, so much."

….

The following week up until Christmas just flew by. Laura and I decided that it being our first Christmas together we want to spend it together just the two of us. Our family not being over excited about this we agreed that we would spend time with them over new years and that way Laura can see her family before she goes away for work.

She told me that we are not allowed to exchange gifts until Christmas evening. She has something planned for us. Me being the little child inside as I am cant wait and decide to get out of bed very softly to go and make some breakfast to bring to her in bed and give her her gift. I don't mind waiting to receive mine, but I just cant wait to give hers. I have always been like this. I can never wait to give people a gift I have bought them resulting in my friends and family sometimes getting their gifts a week or two before the actual date. Over the years I got better at it, well only because I decided to go and buy it only a day or two before. I knew exactly what I wanted to get Laura, pre-ordered it and went and got it yesterday.

I made some pancakes and decorated them with some syrup and strawberries and cream etc. Yes I know not the most appropriate breakfast but I don't like playing by the rules. I put the plate on the tray with a glass of juice, I rose I picked from the garden and her gift and headed up to the bedroom. I place the tray on the bedside table and sit down on the bed next to Laura kissing her softly all over her face "Wakey wakey sleepy head." She just groans and I slap her "Come on"

"Ouch." Laura says "Are you not suppose to be nice on Christmas day, geez"

"I am, look how nice I am. I made you breakfast" I point to the tray

"Strawberries and cream" she raises an eyebrow

"And pancakes" I smile innocently

"And I thought we are not suppose to exchange gifts till tonight. I don't have your gift here."

"I can wait for my gift. I just couldn't wait to give you yours." I defend myself

Laura cant help but smile and sits up pulling me closer "You are so cute when your inner child comes out. Merry Christmas babe." She kisses me

"Merry Christmas and you are cute to" we laugh "Go on then, open it" I demand

"Okay, okay, lets see what do we have here" she takes the box and slowly unwraps it.

I got her a while gold locket necklace, heart shaped obviously and a picture of us on the one side obviously and on the other side is a little plate engraved with the words 'Two Souls, One Heart. I will love you forever. Taylor'

I was sitting there all excited waiting for some kind of a response but all I got was a smile and her looking at the thing over and over and over again.

"Are you just going to sit there and smile or are you going to say something." I ask

"It's beautiful. I love it. I really do. Thank you. I will never take it off and when we are shooting I will have it in my pocket all the time. So that way I will have you with me all the time. Thank you" She leans over and kiss me.

"That was the idea" I say against her lips and start kissing her back. The kiss becomes heated quickly. "No, no, no" I say our lips still against each other "You have to eat your breakfast I made for you"

Laura pushes me down and get on top of me kissing me down my neck and back up to my ear and whisper "I have a better idea for those strawberries and cream"

I erupt into a loud childish laughter "I love how your mind works"

….

We spend most of the time around the house laughing and joking and playing around until we had to get ready for our evening plans. We had to be there at six in the evening so we were ready to leave the house at five thirty.

"Unfortunately you have to wear this" Laura says pulling out a blindfold.

"All the way" I question "I don't even know where we are going so why all the way. Can we not just put it on when we are close?"

"I told you, we are going to a place which you are familiar with so you will eventually figure it out, so yes, you have to wear it all the way. Come on, turn around" Laura demands and I do as she says. She puts the blind fold on. I seriously cant see a thing. This blind fold is over sizes.

We drove for a while and I could not at all figure out in which direction we were going. I was sure Laura was just driving in circles to make me confused so I cant try and figure it out. Eventually the wait was killing me and I asked "Are we there yet? You are driving in circles to confuse me aren't you?"

"Two minutes. And no I was not driving in circles. One more turn and then we will be there. Don't be so nosy." She teases.

I can feel the car slowing down and turning in somewhere. Eventually the car come to a halt and before Laura gets out she says "Still no peeking okay" and I nod.

She walks around to my door, opens it and helps me out. "Okay are you ready" she asks. I nod. "Are you sure you are ready" she asks again.

"Yesssss. Can you just remove the fucking thing or I will do it myself." I say eagerly

She goes and stands behind me and I can feel her untying the blind fold. My eyes are still closed for a while. Maybe the excitement inside of me is just to much so I don't want to open my eyes immediately. She wraps her arms around me from behind, kiss me on my bare shoulder and whisper "You can open them now".

When I eventually open my eyes my mouth falls open immediately. I cant even breath. I'm standing there holding my breath, I feel numb. Laura gave me a minute to take it in before she asked "Are you okay"

"You bought me a fucking house for Christmas" I get the words out

"No, I bought us a home" She replies

Even though I want to turn around so badly to thank the love of my life for what is in front of me I just want to stand there and admire it for a moment longer. She bought the house we saw that day. The house I loved so much. I had dreams about this house since we saw it. On the side of the house there is a huge white rope light spelling out the words "Merry Christmas My Love"

I eventually turn around and meet her eyes "I thought you hated this house" I say

"Are you kidding me. I love this house. I just like to see you get all angry about it. Well I like the making up part afterwards better but that is besides the point." She laughs "It was my intention from the moment I saw your face light up when you ran through the place like an excited child on Christmas morning to surprise you on Christmas day."

"You are the most amazing person ever. It feels like you are doing all the special things in our relationship and I'm just on the receiving end…."

"Bullshit" she interrupts me "Everything I do, I do to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I feel like I have so much to make up for, for walking out on you that day and I want to re-assure you as much as possible that that will never happen again. That I love you and that I am happy."

"You don't have to prove anything or make up for anything. We are over that. I am happy." I pin her between my body and the car and plunge my lips down on hers.

"Whoa tiger" Laura pushes me away softly breaking the kiss. "Maybe we should go have a look inside also. Besides this is not all your, this is OURS, so I owe you another gift." She winks

"This is more than enough." I grab her hand and almost run to the front door. She hands me the key so I can unlock the door. I swing it open and the smile spread across my face can't be wider even if I try. Laura eventually walks past me tired of waiting for me to enter. I clear my throat and wait.

"Your fucking kidding me right" Laura raises her eyebrow

"Nope" I keep standing there like a naughty girl with my hands behind my back and a grin on my face.

Laura lets out a sigh and walks back to me, without any effort picks me up and walks back into the house. "We're not married you know"

"Yet" I say and cup her face pulling her lips onto mine. While kissing she walks through the house still with me in her arms. She opens a door but I don't pay attention as my eyes are closed.

"Yet" she says and suddenly everything is wet.

'Fucking swimming pool' I think and at that moment am very, very thankful that it is heated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The couple of days following Christmas up to the day Laura had to leave went by so fast, to fast. I cried like a baby the day she had left. She promised me that she would come to visit as soon as possible but it wont be in the first couple of weeks of shooting as things are hectic on set at the beginning. Luckily we moved into our new house before she left and did all the decorating together. We 'christened' it, again, and again, and again. The sale of Laura's apartment went through just before she left and my house sale went through last week.

Earlier this week I got a call from Laura saying that things are a bit quieter now and that she will be coming home for our first Valentines day together. With Valentines being on a Saturday this year I have a huge party planned at the club that night. VIP section again will be full of friends and family. Its going to be an epic event. I wanted to tell Randy to handle it when I heard Laura was coming home so we could spend the day together. She insisted we will attend the event at night. We have the whole of Friday night, which is tonight, and Saturday to show each other how much we love each other in private, as she had put it over the phone.

Her plane will be landing in an hour at 14h45 and I cant control my excitement. I have never missed someone so much in my entire life. It was the most miserable month of my life and its only the first of many. With the airport only being 20 minutes from where Tilt is I leave at I leave at 14h15. Obviously these days there is again a lot of hype around Laura, so when I entered the airport and spotted a couple of cameras around I was kind of annoyed because all I wanted to do if I see her is pull her into my arms and kiss her like there is no tomorrow. I'm use to all the media attention. I have been through it. While I've been on my acting break it died down a bit. They don't hassle me as much anymore. Just when Laura and I are in public together its hectic.

Our relationship is very much public knowledge, but you don't want to entertain the irritation. Sometimes you just need a minute. As the doors open she is the first one out and I don't know who's smile is wider, mine or hers. She almost runs to me and sweeps me up hugging me so tight I can hardly breath but I love it and hold on to her just as tight. I missed her touch, her smell, everything about her so much. She puts me down again and hold me at a bit of a distance and we just look at each other for a moment.

"Did you not miss me very much" Laura breaks the silence with a raised eyebrow

"I missed you so much. You have no idea. I am so happy to see you"

"Not happy enough to give me a kiss though. What's wrong?" She asks and I nod over to the hand full of cameras looking at us "Oh fuck them, I missed you, I don't care if everybody sees how much" and before I could even reply she pulled me up against her again and plunged her lips onto mine giving the cameras something proper to publish. I put my hands in her hair and pull her lips down onto mine even harder forgetting for a moment where we were.

Laura breaks the kiss with a huge smile on her face "Okay babe I think we should rather take this home otherwise you will give these guys way more than what they bargained for when they came here." And we both erupt in laughter.

Dragging her bag behind her with one hand she wraps the free arm around my waist and I copy the motion. "You really did miss me" she teases as we walk out.

"I promise to show you just how much later."

"Looking forward to it."

When we got home I hardly gave her time to put her bags down and it was game on. I couldn't wait to hold her again. To feel her body up against mine. To feel her soft skin against my lips. To feel her lips all over me. We had a lot of time to make up for and we did. I phoned Randy later the afternoon and told him I will only be back late Saturday morning to make sure everything is in place for that evening.

"O darling, please, take all the time you need. No one can cope with your moods anymore. Just get it all out, if you know what I mean." He giggles on the other side of the phone and I couldn't help but laugh.

I'm lying in Laura's arm with my head on her chest listening to her heartbeat while she is running her hand through my hair.

"I wish you never had to go away again. I missed you so fucking much it actually hurt." I say almost in a whisper.

"I missed you to babe. I promise it wont be a month again. Things are very calm on set now. You can come to me when ever you want and for how long ever you want. We will talk about it before I leave again. It was pure torture being away from you for so long. We will have to figure it out." She says

"We will have to." I say before I fall into a deep sleep.

For the first time since Laura left for work I fell asleep quickly and slept right through. I could never get use to the idea of her not next to me. I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I laid in bed for a while longer just watching the beauty next to me sleep before I got up, made us some breakfast and took it up to the room to wake up Laura.

We spend most of the morning in bed and round lunch time we had a picnic in a gorgeous little private garden before we head home again to go get ready for the evening.

"Everything is in place boss. I don't foresee any hassles tonight" Randy assured me when we got to the club. "There is just one little thing I need to sort out with you regarding the romantic get away draw we are doing."

"Okay, I will come and see you later." I replied before Laura and I went up to the VIP section to go greet out friends and family.

Once again it was a packed night in TILT. Laura and I spend most of the evening on the dance floor in each others arms whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. The only time we let each other go was when one of us had to go to the toilet. We still longed for each other so much that we didn't want to be apart if there was no reason to. It was almost ten o'clock and time for me to do the draw, so I escorted my beautiful girlfriend back up to the VIP section.

"See you in a bit" I said as I planted a soft sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you"

"I love you more" she smiled at me. That smile I missed so much.

I am usually very confident in front of crowds, but as I make my way down to the stage area I am nervous as hell.

"Are you ready for this" Randy asks

"As ready as I will ever be" I say not so confident "Everything sorted on your side" I ask.

"Sorted" He winks

Randy takes the microphone to explain a couple of things. I don't hear a word he is saying. I am looking up at the beauty upstairs leaning over the railing looking at me. I heart skips a beat and I blow her a little kiss. She returns the gesture and winks at me.

"Your up boss" Randy's voice rips me from my thoughts.

I take the microphone, take a deep breath and get all the formalities out of the way. We do the draw and it is one of our regulars that wins the getaway. Now that that is out of the way I ask everyone to remain where they are as there is one more thing.

Most of the regulars knows what it is about as they have a little job to do if everything goes according to plan.

I look up to Laura, here goes nothing "Laura, babe, this past month while you were away was one of the hardest times of my life. In the beginning I cried myself to sleep every night, hugging your pillow. It felt like I lost you all over again, even though I knew you will be coming back to me. I realised over this time that having you by my side is what completes me. If I had a rose for every time I thought about you and missed you over this last month I would have walked through the rose garden forever. I never really realised how empty my life was before I had you. You are the reason for my smile every day. You bring out the best in me. I love you not only for who you are, but for who I am when I am with you. I want my kids to call you mom one day, our kids. Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to become lost again. You made me realise what love really is and now I cant imagine my life without you. I don't want to. I love you so much." I pause and take a deep breath. Laura is standing there just looking at me. I cant quite read her at this moment. "Laura Prepon, will you grown old with me, will you marry me?"

Randy hands me the little square box and take the microphone from me, I open it to reveal the ring, hold it flat in my hand and hold it out for her to see. I cant see she is still processing it all. The club is quiet and everyone is looking at her now. "Prepon, get your ass down here and don't leave this woman hanging any longer." I hear Randy's voice over the speakers. As if that snapped her from her taught she smiles and starts walking. Some of our friend and family in the VIP section tap her on the back, some whisper things to her. As she makes her way down she does not break eye contact with me once. As she gets closer my heart starts racing more and more. When she finally reaches me I can see that she had a tear or two rolling down her cheek. That's good right.

"That was beautiful" she says when she stands closer to me and take my hand. "Of course I will marry you. There is nothing more I want in this world than to be your wife. I love you so much." She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. Lost in our own thoughts and not caring about our surrounding the kiss is soft yet full of passion.

Only Randy being able to hear us talk brings it to everybody in the clubs attention that "It was a yes. She said yes." And with that the Champaign bottles starts to pop. The task we gave to some of our regulars and the silver and red confetti pops out of the blowers.

Laura pulls away from the kiss laughing. "Wow you were quite confident that I would say yes if you arranged all of this."

"I had to be confident. If I had any doubts I would have lost my mind. I didn't even want to think about it if you had said no. I don't know….."

"shhht" she says and kisses me so I cant talk anymore "We don't have to think about that. I don't want to ever spend my life without you again. The year I didn't see you was hell. That's how I know what hell feels like. I love you." She hugs me tightly and whispers "Now can I have my ring"

"Oh shit sorry, yes. I got a bit distracted there for a moment. Do you see what you do to me." I take the ring from the box and place it on her ring finger. She admires it a bit longer with a smile and I see tears building up and I can feel myself tearing up also. We look at each other and just grab on to one another standing there in an embrace for don't know how long. We just didn't want to let go.

"I have a ring to" Laura whispers still not breaking the hug "Its at home in the safe though. While I was away for work I walked around one day just missing you so much. I walked passed a jewellery store and saw this ring. It reminded me of you immediately so I bought it. I was going to propose. I just didn't have it planned yet. So you beat me to it." She eventually breaks the hug and looks at me "I am happy you did. This is the best day of my life. I love you so much Taylor Schilling and I cant wait to be your wife."

"Ditto" and I pulled her in for another kiss.

 **A/N: That's it from me folks. This is where my story ends. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I have another idea for a story, but I want to write a couple of chapters before I start putting it up, so it will be a while. Keep an eye out.**

 **Thank you for all your support and for reading. I really do appreciate every single message, comment, like etc.**

 ***HUGS***


End file.
